Love and Lovers
by YumiX
Summary: je suis fan du couple YumiXSachiko, trouvant que rien n'avait bougé après les 4 saison j'ai décider de prendre en main moi même ce qu'il allait leur arriver.
1. Chapter 1

Love and lover

note : les personnages de mariamite ne m'appartienne pas

Chapitre 1:

Yumi était couchée dans son lit, il était près de 2 heures du matin et elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil, ses pensées restait focalisée sur l'événement qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard. La cérémonie de remise des diplôme pour les troisième année. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, elle savait que son onee-sama allait à l'université de Lilian, ce qui tracassait Yumi c'était le cadeau qu'elle allait lui remettre, Yumi avait enfin décidé de dire la vérité à son onee-sama à propos de ses sentiments elle ne savait pas comment Sachiko allait le prendre.

- et si elle se mettait en colère! Pensait Yumi, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Yumi n'avait pas réussi à se reposer de toutes la nuit, elle arriva à Lilian avec de grande cernes en dessous de ses yeux.

- Onee-sama! Clama Touko en voyant Yumi arrivé tel un zombie

- qu'y à t'il Touko? Questionna Yumi en finissant de prier

- tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien? Que t'es t'il arrivé? Interrogea Touko d'un air inquiet

- Rien Touko-chan ! Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir la nuit dernière c'est tout! Expliqua t'elle.

Yumi en qualité de nouvelle Rosa chinensis se devait de présider le discours d'adieux aux diplômée de l'école, tous le monde comptait sur elle. Elle monta donc sur l'estrade et se plaça face aux micro, elle regarda la salle mais s'aperçut que sa vue se troublait, elle se frotta donc les yeux et bu une gorgée d'eau avant de redescendre son regard sur les fiches ou sont discours était noté.

- Yumi! Dit Sachiko en regardant sa petite soeur attentivement, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé.

- Sachiko? Appela Rei, Yumi n'as pas l'air dans son assiette! Chuchotta t'elle à l'oreille de Sachiko.

- Chers troisième année de Lilian tous d'abord le yamayurikai et moi même souhaitons vous féliciter toutes pour votre brilliante réussite...Vous

Yumi tomba à terre lourdement, Yoshino se précipita sur Yumi pour voir l'état de son amie, elle essaya de la faire revenir à elle en tapotant ses joues mais rien n'y fit, Yumi ne réagissait pas.

- Touko! Aide-moi, il faut la transporter à l'infirmerie! Ordonna Yoshino

Sachiko était de suite allée voir si Yumi s'était réveillée , arrivée à l'infirmerie elle constata que sa petite soeur n'était toujours pas réveillée, elle s'assit à ses côtés pour attendre son réveil. Yumi n'avait probablement pas pu dormir de la nuit. Elle caressa les cheveux de Yumi, ils étaient si doux, ensuite son regard tomba sur ses lèvres, séparées, roses elles avaient l'air d'être très agréable pour un baiser! Sachiko se ressaisit, penser à de telles chose n'était pas bien voir très mal surtout en particulier si c'était de sa petite soeur qu'il s'agissait, elle était tellement mignonne.

Sachiko laissa tomber son regard sur le sac de Yumi, elle vit qu'il y avait quelque-chose qui dépassait, sans réfléchir elle ouvrit le sac et vit une lettre ou son prénom était marqué dessus.

Elle l'ouvrit et lu attentivement la lettre que Yumi avait écrite.

" chère onee-sama,

cela fait maintenant 2 année que je suis à vos côtés et rien d'autres au monde n'à pu me rendre aussi heureuse, j'ai souvent pensé à vous, je vous trouve si belle et je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse devous dès que je vous ai vu pour la première fois. J'aurais voulu vous le dire en face malheureusement je n'ai pas assez de force pour pouvoir l'assumer. Ainsi je vous offre ce bracelet pour vous prouver mon amour et pour vous féliciter de votre réussite, je suis si fière de vous avoir comme soeur.

Je t'aime

Yumi."

Sachiko chercha le bracelet dans l'enveloppe, il était si beau, en or incrustée de petite pierre précieuse rouge, Yumi n'avait véritablement pas fait attention à la dépense, Sachiko était surprise, elle n'avait aucune idée que Yumi ressentait de l'amour pour elle, elle en était contente finalement les 2 avaient les même sentiments dans leurs coeurs. Sachiko ne put réprimer un sanglot.

Yumi ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle distingua enfin le visage de son onee-sama.

- onee-sama pourquoi pleurez-vous? Demanda Yumi

- j'étais si inquiète! Déclara Sachiko en essuyant ses larmes.

- je suis désolé, j'ai raté votre cérémonie de remise des diplôme, pardon! Dit-elle en baissant le regard, elle remarqua le bracelet qui ornait le poignet de son onee-sama, celui qu'elle avait acheté, elle avait donc lu la lettre. Yumi regarda inquiète Sachiko, celle-ci souriait.

- Yumi, ce n'est pas grave, la remise des diplômes n'est qu'un détail, je suis la grande soeur la plus heureuse de monde, merci pour ce bracelet, maintenant si tu pouvais me suivre je tient à te parler en privé!dit-elle en tirant Yumi hors du lit de l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: les pesonnage de mariamite de m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 2:

Yumi regardait Sachiko, celle-ci paraissait très pressée, elle avait noué leurs mains hermétiquement de sorte que si Yumi aurait voulu fuir elle ne le puisse pas, Yumi descendit sont regard jusqu'au poignet de sa grande soeur ou le bracelet y était attaché, elle se sentit plus à l'aise au moins elle avait aimé son cadeau mais qu'en était-il de la lettre, Sachiko n'avait pas regardé Yumi depuis leurs départ de l'infirmerie. Sachiko ouvrit la porte de la serre et la referma derrière sa petite soeur. Elle fit volte-face ses cheveux noir flottant l'espace d'une seconde et plongea fermement ses yeux couleur myosotis dans ceux de sa petite soeur, un regard glacé, les lèvres pincée de colère. Yumi se sentit choquée de voir Sachiko dans un tel état, elle baissa son regard jusqu'au sol.

- Comment-as-tu osé? Demanda t'elle froidement, Yumi aurait voulu être sourde pour ne pas entendre la suite de la phrase.

- Comment as-tu osé caché de tel sentiment à mon égard? La voix de Sachiko s'était adoucie, Yumi regarda inquiété et vit les larmes couler le long des joues de sa soeur.

- je suis désolé! dit-elle respectueusement tout en s'inclinant le plus bas possible, elle sentit la main de Sachiko se posé sur son dos.

- Désolé de quoi Yumi? De m'avoir inquiété? De m'avoir dit la vérité? De m'avoir rendu la plus heureuse de ce bas monde? Déclara Sachiko en mettant une légère pression dans les épaule de Yumi pour qu'elle se redresse, Yumi croisa le regard de Sachiko, elle y voyait bon nombre d'émotion mais pas de colère ni de dégoût.

- Onee-sama! Dit-elle doucement avant qu'elle ne pu commencer une autre phrase, Sachiko avait posé son index sur les lèvres de Yumi.

- je t'aime Yumi! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ta lettre m'as soulagée, je voulais également te faire part de mes sentiments depuis le début de cette année malheureusement bien que les occasions ce soit présentée j'avais peur que tu ne partage pas mes sentiments que tu sois dégoûtée par moi et que tu me rejettes.

- je ne ferais jamais ça! Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, Onee-sama devient ma petite amie? Demanda Yumi.

- Yumi ta demande est si rapide, nous venons à peine d'accepter nos propres sentiment l'une envers l'autre! Que dirais-tu d'aller en week-end chez moi? demanda Sachiko en souriant .

Yumi rougit fortement

- bien onee-sama! Accepta t'elle

- Je vendrais te chercher demain matin chez toi, nous passerons la journée ensemble et tu viendras dormir à ma maison! Proposa Sachiko

- Onee-sama! Je suis si heureuse! Déclara Yumi en se blottissant dans les bras de sa grande-soeur.

- juste une chose Yumi, il ne faudra rien dire aux autres membres du yamayurikai même pas votre soeur, j'aime préserver ma vie privée! Expliqua Sachiko en caressant la tête de Yumi

- très bien ce sera notre jardin secret alors! Dit-Yumi en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sachiko.

- Il est tard, il serait temps de rentrer chez nous après tous nous avons une longue journée demain et puis tu dois préparer ton sac de voyage! Dit Sachiko.

Sur le chemin qui menait aux grilles de Lillian, Sachiko et Yumi marchaient calmement main dans la main en échangeant quelques fois des regards tendres. Tout un coup 2 mains vinrent s'aggriper à Yumi par derrière.

- Yumi-chan! Cria Sei

- Sei- sama vous m'avez fait peur! Dit calmement Yumi en se retournant sur la jeune femme

- oh! Sachiko que lui avez vous fait pour qu'elle devienne aussi ennuyante! Râla Sei

- Yumi à juste mûri! Déclara Youko en faisant un clin d'oeil à Yumi et Sachiko

- n'empêche Yumi ce n'est pas raisonnable! Tu nous à toutes inquiétée tantôt! Fit Yoshino

- je suis désolé je n'ai même pas pu terminé le discourt! Dit-elle visiblement attristée

- ce n'est pas si grave que cela le principal est que tu aille bien maintenant! Dit Yoshino

Sei fixa son regard sur la main de Sachiko toujours entrelacée avec celle de Yumi et le bracelet qui y était attaché.

- comme je vois Yumi t'as félicité à sa manière! Conclu t'elle

Sachiko rougit légèrement puis lacha la main de Yumi pour ramener le bracelet devant ses yeux.

- il est magnifique! Yumi tu as du utilisé tout ton argent de poche! Fit Eriko , Yumi se frotta l'arrière de la tête en rougissant comme une tomate.

- Pour Sachiko-onee-sama, Yumi-sama n'a pas peur de faire des dépense! Déclara Touko

- Touko-chan! Lança Yumi qui rougissait de plus en plus, tous le groupe éclata de rire sauf Yumi et Sachiko qui se regardait génée.

- J'espère que vous l'avez remercier correctement Sachiko? Demanda Youko

- oui, Sachiko dite-nous comment vous l'avez remercier, oh! Je sais vous lui avez offert votre premier baisé? Interrogea Sei, le groupe se rapprochèrent du couple en scrutant la moindre réponse. Sachiko ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir posément

- Sei-sama! Sachez que je ne suis pas comme-vous, Yumi est ma petite soeur et contrairement à vous qui lui sauter dessus pour un oui ou pour un non! Je ne poserais jamais d'acte inceste sur ma petite soeur! Dit-elle

- Sachiko! Détend toi c'était pour rire! Déclara Sei

- visiblement! Nous n'avons pas la même définitions du mot amusant! Dit-elle sèchement, sur-ce je vais vous laisser, je vais raccompagner ma petite soeur chez elle! déclara Sachiko en saisissant la main de Yumi et en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Youko se retourna violemment sur Sei

- Sei! Quand cesseras-tu de faire sortir Sachiko de ses limites? Demanda Youko

- Youko! Je veux juste qu'elles soient hônnètent avec elles mêmes! Déclara Sei

- très honnêtement je suis sûre qu'elles le sont! Reprit Eriko

- ah!bon et comment? Demanda Youko

- simple! Comme vous le savez tous j'ai un don pour voir ce qui est insignifiant aux yeux de tous et j'ai vu qu'elles partageaient le même regard, gêné , mais tendre! S'expliqua t'elle.

- Excusez-moi Eriko-sama! Mais selon moi une simple interprétation de regard ne prouve pas qu'elles aient admis leur sentiments! S'enquit de dire Shimako.

- Yumi es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne? Demanda Sachiko en s'arrêtant avec Yumi à l'arrêt de bus.

- Onee-sama! Je ne voudrais-pas que tu fasses un détour par ma faute, on se verra demain! Dit-elle, Sachiko s'approcha et commença à noué le noeud de sa petite soeur.

Le bus s'arrêta, Yumi posa ses mains sur celles de sa grande soeur.

- Sachiko! Félicitation pour ton diplôme! Dit-elle doucement en caressant les lèvres de Sachiko avec les siennes ensuite elle monta dans le bus laissant Sachiko rouge comme une tomate les doigts caressant l'endroit ou elle avait sentit les lèvres de Yumi.

- Yumi? Dit-elle en regardant le bus s'éloigner dans l'ombre de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

NdA:Les personnages de mariamite ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 3:

Sachiko était particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin, elle s'était levée tôt et s'était préparée rapidement en vue de son week-end avec Yumi, elle regarda dans son miroir tout en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval , elle rougit légèrement en se rappelant de la franchise du geste de Yumi le soir précédent. Sachiko bien que les lèvres de Yumi l'avait à peine touchée se souvenait de la douceur et de ce que ce contact avait pu éveillé au plus profond d'elle, Dieu! Qu'il était dure de ne pas avouer que son seul espoir était de pouvoir donné un vrai baiser à Yumi. Sachiko regarda l'heure, 7H30, il était temps pour elle d'aller chercher Yumi afin qu'elles passent un merveilleux week-end.

Yumi faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre depuis près d'une heure déjà, attendant avec impatience que Sachiko frappe à sa porte, lorsqu'elle se retourna elle put apercevoir Sachiko dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- je ne vous ai pas entendue frapper onee-sama! Déclara t'elle

- j'ai été discrète! Précisa Sachiko

- bonjour! J'ai hâte de passer ce week-end avec vous! Dit-elle en prenant son sac

- moi aussi! Allons-y! Fit-elle en ouvrant le chemin.

La voiture les déposèrent dans la rue piétonnière et commerciale de Shibuya, Sachiko informa le chauffeur qu'elles rentreraient toutes les 2 de leurs propres moyens au soir, avant de refermer la porte.

- Alors Yumi, y a t'il un endroit ou vous voulez aller? Demanda Sachiko

- eh! Bien oui, je souhaiterais aller dans un magasin de vêtements! Dit-elle

- bien! Alors allons dans celui-ci! Déclara Sachiko en traînant Yumi dans un magasin s'appelant "rose Pink sweet".

- Onee-sama? Appela Yumi en arrivant les bras chargé de vêtement!

- oui Yumi! Répondit Sachiko

- pouvez-vous venir voir si ça me va? Demanda Yumi

- bien sûr! Répondit Sachiko en souriant à Yumi

- j'arrive! Déclara Yumi en fermant le rideaux, Sachiko regarda le rideaux fermé , rougissant car elle s'imaginait Yumi se déshabiller, elle toussota légèrement pour reprendre son calme lorsqu'elle entendit Yumi ouvrir la braguette de son jeans, il fallait qu'elle se calme au plus vite.

Yumi se montra enfin, elle portait une mini-jupe en jeans bleu clair dégradée et un pull à col bateau bordeaux.

- alors? Demanda Yumi en se tournant devant Sachiko

- ça te va très bien! Répondit Sachiko en souriant à Yumi.

Après quelques essayage, Yumi et Sachiko sortirent, Yumi portait un sac avec ses achats.

- Onee-sama? Appela Yumi, Sachiko se retourna sur sa petite soeur et lui prit la main, pour l'emmener dans un parc.

- ça ne te fais rien si on s'arrète un peu pour profiter du calme? Demanda Sachiko

- bien sûr que non, tant que je suis avec vous! Déclara Yumi, Sachiko rougit légèrement en entendant ce que Yumi venait de dire.

Elles s'assirent donc sur le banc le plus retiré pour avoir un peu d'intimité, bien qu'à 10H00 du matin il n'y ai pas foule.

- Yumi? Appela Sachiko en prenant la main de sa petite soeur

- oui? interrogea Yumi

- tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Sachiko lorsque nous sommes toutes les 2! Dit-elle

- très bien Sachiko! Lança Yumi en regardant droit dans les yeux de Sachiko.

Sachiko aimait bien la sonorité de son prénom dans la bouche de Yumi.

- au fait Yumi? Questionna Sachiko

- qu'y a t'il onee-sama euh! Sachiko? Demanda Yumi

- j'ai oublié de vous remercier pour ce magnifique bracelet! Dit-elle, vient-ici! Reprit-elle en saisissant le menton de Yumi avec sa main droite et en inclinant sa tête tout en s'approchant du visage d Yumi jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Sachiko appuya légèrement se lèvres contre celles humide de Yumi, juste comme un brève caresse, puis elle se retira, regardant Yumi qui avaient les yeux fermé comme-ci elle essayait de profiter encore de la sensation de ce baiser. Yumi ouvrit lentement ses yeux, les joues rouges.

- Sachiko! Cela veut-il dire que vous et moi? commença Yumi

- en doutais-tu? Demanda Sachiko

- oh! Sachiko, je t'aimes tellement! Dit Yumi en s'agrippant au bras de Sachiko et en penchant sa tête pour l'y appuyer.

- moi aussi Yumi, moi aussi! Déclara Sachiko.

Elles restèrent assises dans cette position pendant un bon moment profitant de l'intimité de la situation et de la proximité de l'autre. Ce fut Sachiko qui brisa le silence voyant Yumi tressaillir faiblement.

- as-tu froid? Demanda t'elle sur un ton inquiet

- un peu! Admit Yumi

- et si nous allions nous réchauffer en allant dans un magasin? Proposa Sachiko

- très bien! Accepta Yumi

Elles entrèrent dans un magasin d'accessoire en tous genre, là elles essayèrent des paires de lunettes, des chapeaux, des bonnets, des écharpes, ect.

- trop mignonne! Lança Yumi en voyant Sachiko avec un bonnet à oreille de chat, elle plaça ensuite sa main devant sa bouche voyant qu'elle avait crié cela sans aucune discrétion et que toutes les personnes dans le magasin les regardaient . Sachiko se mit à rire en premier, un rire sincères que Yumi rejoins bientôt.

- je pense qu'il t'iras mieux qu'à moi! Dit Sachiko en lui posant sur sa tête et en la forçant à se regarder dans le miroir, regarde comme il te va bien! Dit Sachiko

- tu le pense vraiment? Demanda t'elle

- bien sûr, tu devrais l'acheter! Dit-elle

- mais! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je le laisse et je reviendrais le prendre dans quelques semaine il sera peut-être moins chère! dit-elle

- et si il n'y en à plus? demanda Sachiko en soulevant un sourcil

- bien alors tant pis! Fit Yumi résignée

- très bien! Alors ce sera moi qui te l'offrirais! Indiqua Sachiko

- quoi? Mais Sachiko tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça! Expliqua Yumi génée

- mais je ne me sens pas obligée, j'ai juste envie de faire plaisir à ma petite amie! Répondit-elle

- Sachiko! Merci! Déclara Yumi en sautant au cou de Sachiko, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son geste elle làcha prise en devint rouge écrevisse.

Sachiko passa à la caisse puis mis le bonnet sur la tête de Yumi

- tu auras moins froid avec ça! Dit-elle

- merci Sachiko! J'en prendrais soin comme-ci s'était la prunelle de mes yeux! Déclara Yumi

- ce n'est qu'un bonnet n'exagère pas! Fit Sachiko, elles entrelacèrent leurs mains et continuèrent leurs shopping, direction un magasin de vêtements.

- oh! regarde c'est beau, je suis sûre que ça t'irais bien Sachiko! Déclara Yumi en tendant une robe manche longue dans les ton bleu foncé.

- Sachiko regarda Yumi et lui tendit sa trouvaille, j'ai pensé la même chose pour toi! Dit-elle

- nous devrions peut-être essayer? proposa Yumi, elles se rendirent ou les cabines d'essayage se trouvaient et là il n'y avait plus qu'une seule cabine.

- vas-y Sachiko! J'irais après toi! Céda Yumi

- viens! Il y a assez de place pour 2! Répondit Yumi en la tirant à l'intérieur de la cabine et en fermant la porte derrière elles.


	4. Chapter 4

NDA: les personnages de mariamite ne m'appartiennent pas et si ils m'appartenaient au lieu de venir poster je ferais une saison 5 riche en rebondissement émotionnelles.

Chapitre 4:

Yumi tourna violemment le dos lorsqu'elle vit Sachiko commençant à se déshabiller, Sachiko tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Yumi lui tournant le dos et comme pétrifiée.

- Yumi! Tu peux te retourner, ce n'est pas très différents de lorsque tu te déshabille toi-même! Dit Sachiko

- un peu quand même et puis je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta presque nudité, je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite, je ne veut pas te blesser! Dit-elle toujours retournée.

- Yumi, ça ne me blessera pas que tu me regarde en sous vêtements, je suis ta petite amie, ce sont des choses normale et ça me ferait plaisir que tu me regarde! Répondit Sachiko en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Yumi

- Sachiko? Chuchota Yumi

- Yumi, regarde-moi? Demanda Sachiko en la forçant à faire demi-tour, bien que génée, Yumi ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard de Sachiko, ensuite elle déménagea ses yeux et regarda le cou de celle-ci, elle rougit en abaissant son regard à la poitrine de Sachiko, elle portait des sous vêtements rose en dentelle assortit, son ventre lisse.

- Yumi? demanda Sachiko en voyant le regard gêné de Yumi

- tu es si belle! Dit-elle rougissant jusqu'aux pointe de ses cheveux, Sachiko rougit légèrement au compliment de Yumi, ensuite elle enfila sa robe.

- elle me va bien? Demanda t'elle

- oui, elle te va parfaitement bien! Répondit Yumi

- à toi maintenant! Dit-Sachiko, Yumi, si tu veux je peux me retourner si tu n'as pas envie que je te regarde cela ne me gène pas d'attendre, je ne voudrais pas te pousser! Commença t'elle

- non! Sachiko, tu peux regarder! Dit-elle

Sachiko ravala de la salive en voyant Yumi retirer doucement son pull révélant son soutien gorge bleu clair avec des impression hello-kitty sur le bonnet droit, Yumi n'avait pas une grande poitrine mais cela suffisait à rendre Sachiko folle de désir, Sachiko ferma les yeux pour espérer calmer ses ardeurs et lorsqu'elle les ouvris quelques secondes plus tard se retrouva avec Yumi totalement en sous-vêtements et la regardant dans les yeux avec un regard interrogateur et inquiet en même temps!

- Sachiko? tu vas bien? Demanda t'elle

- oui, Yumi, tu es sublime! Complimenta Sachiko

- pas autant que toi! Dit-elle en baissant son regard, Sachiko posa ses mains sur les épaules dénudée de la jeune fille la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Yumi, pour moi tu es une personne sublime autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, c'est toi que je veux serrer dans mes bras! C'est à toi que je veux dire je t'aime, ton corp m'attire énormément! Dit-elle en serrant Yumi dans ses bras, elle la lacha brusquement en sentant la proximité de leurs corps rougissant une fois de plus.

- Sachiko! Dit-elle

Yumi enfila la robe et regarda avec un air dépité la région de sa poitrine, le tissus baillait à ce niveau là

- ça ne me vas pas finalement! dit-elle

- ce n'est-pas grave Yumi, je te trouve encore plus jolie avec la tenue que tu t'es prise tantôt! Affirma Sachiko

- merci! tu as toujours les mots pour me réconforter! Remercia Yumi en retirant la robe et en se rhabillant normalement .

- c'est normal! Je n'aime pas te voir triste! Dit-elle

lorsque les 2 filles sortirent de la cabine tel ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Sei et Youko, Youko avait les bras chargé de vêtements et Sei était visiblement son porteur attitré avec tous les sacs qu'elles avaient dans ses 2 mains.

- tiens tiens! Que faisiez-vous dans une cabine? Demanda Sei suspicieuse

- mais mais ri-rien! Sei-sama! Commença Yumi incapable de retenir la rougeur sur ses joues

- Que croyez-vous que nous faisions dans une cabine d'essayage autre que comme son nom l'indique essayer des vêtements? Interrogea Sachiko en montrant sa robe bleue essayée plus tôt.

- eh! bien je ne sais pas moi! Youko expliquez lui tous ce qu'on peut faire à 2 dans une cabine? Demanda Sei en regardant le plafond

- Sei! laisse-les tranquille! Dit Youko

- Youko! Enfin n'est-ce pas évident ce qu'elles ont fait! Déclara sans retenue Sei, Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent en rougissant légèrement.

- Sei-sama, je vous prie de cessez d'émettre des hypothèse quant au sois disant comportement que nous n'avons pas eu, il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres cabine et nous avons voulu nous dépêcher pour aller manger rapidement après! Expliqua Sachiko le regard énervé.

- ok!ok! Je ne dirais plus rien! Si vous le dites! Jura Sei

- et si nous allions dîner ensemble, il est rare de nous rencontrer et puis ça nous permettra de parler à propos de la remise des diplômes d'hier, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en profiter? Proposa Youko

- Quel bonne idée? déclara Yumi enjouée de la proposition, Sachiko et elle attendirent donc que Youko finissent ses essayages sous l'oeil scrutateur de Sei qui attendait le moindre geste révélateur, mais Sachiko était bonne menteuse et excellente manipulatrice, elle savait montrer le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait .

Les 4 filles se rendirent donc dans un petit fast-food bon marché et mangèrent ensemble.

- je suis contente de voir que vous vous voyez souvent en dehors de l'école! Yumi, tu as accomplis un miracle! Déclara Youko

- ah!bon?demanda Yumi

- tu as changé la Sachiko taciturne en une Sachiko respirant la joie de vivre, je suis fière de toi! Déclara Youko

- merci Youko-sama! Répondit-Yumi

- au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos vacances? Demanda Sei en avalant une bouchée de son hamburger

- bien nous avions prévu d'aller nous retirer à ma maison de campagne! Répondit Sachiko

- vous n'auriez pas plutôt envie d'aller avec nous et tous les autres membres du yamayurikai dans la montagne en chalet? Proposa Sei , Sachiko allait décliner l'offre mais elle n'eu pas le temps car Yumi se leva visiblement heureuse à l'idée de cette rencontre.

- oh! Ce serait-tellement amusant n'est-ce pas onee-sama? Interrogea Yumi, Sachiko voulait rire en voyant sa Yumi aussi excitée mais elle se rappela dans son rôle de grande soeur en public.

- Yumi, assied-toi! Il est impoli de se lever pendant un repas! Dit-elle

- désolé! Déclara Yumi en se rasseyant.

- bien Yumi à l'air tellement ravie à l'idée de se joindre à vous que je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à cela! Répondit Sachiko.

- super! Alors rendez-vous lundi à 7H00 à la gare, nous y allons tous ensemble en train! Déclara Youko.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils partirent de leurs côtés, Sachiko et Yumi allèrent à la maison de Yumi pour demander l'autorisation à ses parents et aller chercher plus de vêtements de rechange pour leurs voyages d'une semaine à la montagne.


	5. Chapter 5

NDA: les personnage d mariamite ne m'appartiennent pas et ils ne m'appartiendront jamais!

Chapitre 5:

Sachiko aimait la simplicité de la maison de Yumi et la chaleur humaine que dégageait les membre de la famille ils étaient tous assis dans le salon en buvant leurs thé.

- Yumi pourquoi reviens-tu aussi tôt? Ne devais-tu pas rester le week-end? Demanda sa mère

- bien sûr maman! Mais nous avons rencontré Sei-sama et Youko-sama et ils nous ont gentiment proposé de se joindre au yamayurikai dans leur voyage à la montagne qui commencera lundi et finira Samedi est-ce que je peux m'y rendre? Demanda Yumi avec de l'espoir dans les yeux

- bien sûr ma chérie si ça te fais tant plaisir je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient! Mais pourquoi venir nous le demander? S'interrogea son père

- papa! Onee-sama m'as invité ce week-end et lorsque nous avons accepter cette proposition, one-sama m'as gentiment invité à partager le transport avec elle, nous avons donc trouvez ça plus pratique de continuer notre week-end ensemble et de partir Lundi ensemble! Expliqua Yumi

- Bien! Si tu as eu la confirmation que cela ne dérangeait pas Ogasawara-san de t'héberger jusque là nous n'avons pas de problème! Va vite faire tes bagages! Déclara sa mère .

- merci papa et maman, viens onee-sama! Dit-elle en prenant la main de Sachiko et en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Yumi prit une valise plus grande, vida son sac de week-end et commença à remplir sa valise avec ses sous vêtements, ses tenues, sa trousse de toilette ect.

- Yumi! Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas la tenue que tu as achetée aujourd'hui? Proposa Sachiko

- très bien alors je vais la prendre et je vais prendre des bas noir opaque avec.

Une fois la valise terminée elles allèrent en bus jusqu'à la maison de Sachiko.

- Yumi! Cela me fait énormément plaisir de te voir! Comment-tu vas? Demanda Sayako en serrant Yumi dans ses bras

- je vais bien, merci de m'accueillir dans votre maison, et vous oba-sama comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda Yumi

- tu es tellement mignonne, cela me fait plaisir de t'avoir auprès de nous, Sachiko avant tellement hâte de passer du temps avec toi quelle s'est levé très tôt pour que tous sois parfait pour ton arrivée! Dit- Sayako

- Maman! fit Sachiko rougissant, viens! Yumi, on va dans notre chambre! Dit Sachiko

Bien que Yumi était souvent venue dans la chambre de Sachiko cela était la première fois qu'elle y entrait depuis qu'elles étaient devenue petite-amie et cela donnait à la pièce une atmosphère totalement différente.

- Sachiko, on va dormir ici toutes les 2? Demanda Yumi rougissante

- bien-sûr Yumi, nous avons déjà dormi ensemble une fois auparavant je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente! Dit-elle, ensuite elle rougit pensant effectivement à ce que Yumi avait voulu sous-entendre, Yumi! Enfin tu sais même si maintenant nous somme officiellement ensemble, je te promets que rien ne se passeras tant que l'une d'entre nous n'y sera pas prête! Je t'aime Yumi et je ne veux pas que tu te sente forcée pour quoi que ce soit!expliqua Sachiko pour soulager un tant sois peu les craintes de sa petite amie

la lune remplissait la chambre de ses rayons lumineux, l'une à côtés de l'autre regardant le plafond, pas un bruit ne cassait le silence, Yumi se retourna et se suréleva légèrement pour rencontrer le regard de Sachiko.

- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir non plus Sachiko?demanda t'elle

- non? Je réfléchit à nous, je me demande comment nous allons nous y prendre pour garder le secret de notre relation, Sei devient de plus en plus à l'affût d'une moindre erreur de notre part! Expliqua Sachiko ,Yumi se sentit coupable après tous ils n'auraient pas à subir cela si elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi impatiente pour ce voyage.

- je suis désolé Sachiko! C'est de ma fautes si nous avons à y aller je n'aurais pas du être si enthousiasme! Dit-elle, Sachiko posa sa main sur la joue de Yumi

- tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es tellement enjouée pour peu de chose, je suis désolé si je t'ai paru ennuyée par la situation nous n'auront qu'à faire attention! Dit-elle

- Sachiko? appela Yumi en rougissant

- qu'y à t'il? Demanda Sachiko toujours en caressant la joue de sa petite amie!

- embrasse-moi! S'exclama Yumi

Sachiko rougit à une telle demande, elle fit basculer Yumi sur son dos de sorte que ce soit Sachiko au dessus et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yumi, les main de Sachiko encadrant le visage de sa petite amie, Sachiko mis un peu plus de pression dans son baisé , Yumi mis son bras droit autour du cou de Sachiko et son bras gauche tenant sa taille afin de laisser plus d'accès à sa petite amie. Sachiko se retira pour prendre de l'air et reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Yumi mais cette fois-ci au lieu de se limité à une pression légère elle mit aussi un peu de mouvement en remuant ses lèvres, Yumi fit un petit son de contentement avant elle aussi de remuer ses lèvres. Sachiko se sentait si légère ,si heureuse comme-ci plus rien n'avait de l'importance à ses yeux à par Yumi.

Lorsque le baisé fut enfin terminé, Sachiko se remit sur son dos, Yumi vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Yumi? appela Sachiko

- quoi? Demanda Yumi

- tu as aimé? Demanda t'elle rougissant, elle voulait savoir si elle avait bien interpréter les petits bruits de Yumi.

- Sachiko! Je, oui, je pense que je suis droguée à tes baisé! Dit-elle

- il faudra pourtant que nous fassions très attention pendant le séjour à la montagne! Déclara Sachiko assez fière d'elle de la réponde de Yumi, elle avait réussi à rendre Yumi accro à ses baisé. C'est-donc dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elle s'endormirent jusqu'au matin. La journée du dimanche se passa bien, elles décidèrent de se promener dans les jardin de la maison, elles jouèrent au échec, Sachiko interpréta même une mélodie au piano à Yumi (first love d'Ai otsuka)


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: les personnages de mariamite ne sont pas les miens et ne m'appartiennent pas

chapitre 6:

Sachiko ouvrit lentement les yeux, la lumière du matin commençait à entrer dans la pièce, elle rencontra les yeux plein de tendresse de Yumi .

- bonjour Sachiko! Dit-elle doucement en souriant, tu as bien dormi? Interrogea t'elle

- bonjour Yumi, merci, oui j'ai très bien dormit, que dirais-tu si on se préparait tous doucement à y aller pour rencontrer les filles à la gare? Demanda Sachiko

- pas de problème mais avant! Dit Yumi, elle embrassa tendrement Sachiko avant de cessé le baisé.

- Yumi? Déclara Sachiko l'air curieuse.

- je te regardais dormir depuis si longtemps j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser! Avoua t'elle

Yumi portait un jeans bleu, un pull à col roulé rose, Sachiko portait un jeans bleu et un col roulé bordeaux.

- waouuuh! dites donc! Vous êtes assorties ont dirais presque un couple! Débita sans discrétion Sei en prenant Yumi dans ses bras.

- Satou-sama arrêté d'ennuyer mon onee-sama! Déclara Touko en s'avançant vers Yumi

- bonjour Touko-chan! Fit Yumi

- Bonjour Onee-sama , Sachiko-onee-sama! Répondit-elle

- puisque nous sommes au complet allons-y! dit Youko

il y avait 4 places par banquette.

- je m'assied près de ma Yumi-chan! S'éccria Sei en agrippant le bras de Yumi et en la forçant à s'assoir à ses côtés.

- et pourquoi aurais-tu le droit de t'assoir à côtés de ma petite soeur? demanda Sachiko sèchement.

- bien pourquoi-pas? Es-tu jalouse? Tu l'as eu pour toi toutes seule du week-end! Répondit Sei, à ses mots Sachiko rougit faiblement.

- mais non voyons! Il n'y a bien que vous pour raconter des âneries pareille, pourquoi serais-je jalouse?

- Cessez de vous disputer! Pour savoir qui ira à côtés de Yumi! On va décider plus simplement donner moi un chiffre de 1à15? Déclara Youko

- one-sama c'est si puéril! Dit Sachiko

- veux-tu être à côtés de Yumi oui ou non? demanda Youko

- bien alors 4! Déclara Sachiko

- 15!fit Sei

- 7! Reprit Eriko

- alors 8! Fit Rei

- Rei-chan! Tu n'as aucune imagination! Je vais dire 12!s'éccria Yoshino

- 2! Répondit Nana

- 1!reprit Shimako

- 6!lança Noriko

- 11!alors! Fit Touko

- bien! Mon chiffre était 15! Sei tu iras à côté de Yumi, Yoshino tu iras en face d'elle et Touko tu iras à côté de Yoshino, Eriko, Rei et Noriko vous viendrez avec moi! Sachiko, Nana et Shimako vous irez ensemble! Fit Youko

- c'est ridicule! Reprit Sachiko

le trajet se passa sans encombre, le train s'arrêta pour un arrêt de 10 minutes, avant de repartir

- Onee-sama! J'ai faim si nous allions chercher un bento et une bouteille d'eau? demanda Yumi

- très bien Yumi allons y alors! Fit Sachiko

- les filles avant de partir tâcher de revenir à temps, nous allons toutes descendre pour se dégourdir les jambes! Dit Youko

une fois éloignée du groupe d'amie, Sachiko approcha sa tête de l'oreille de Yumi

- Yumi! Allons au toilette, j'ai besoin de faire quelques chose rapidement! Chuchota t'elle!

- bien! Sûr onee-sama! Dit-elle rougissant

Elles entrèrent dans les WC , Sachiko tira Yumi dans l'une d'entre-elle et referma la porte poussant Yumi sur la porte.

- je suis désolé Yumi, j'ai eu envie de vous embrasser pendant tous le trajet! Souffla t'elle doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Yumi, lorsque le baisé fut terminé, Yumi rattrapa les lèvres de Sachiko pour un baiser tendre et passionné.

- maintenant! Yumi nous devrions y aller! Souffla Sachiko haletante par manque d'air.

- oui! Sachiko allons-y! dit-elle en se retournant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Pendant ce temps les filles attendaient pour elles.

- ils leurs en faut du temps pour un bento et une bouteille d'eau! Clama Yoshino en regardant sa montre.

- oui! Je me demande ce qu'elles sont occupées à faire? Demanda Sei

- Sei! Je suis sûre qu'elles vont arriver! Peut-être qu'il y a la file.

Sachiko courait avec Yumi

- attend Sachiko! Nous ne pouvons pas revenir sans rien dans les mains, elles trouveraient ça bizarre! Dit Yumi

- tu as raison! Allons au distributeur de bonbons! On dira qu'il y avait la file! Reprit Sachiko

- elles n'arrivent toujours pas! Et on doit remonter dans le train! Reprit Rei

- remontons! Elles vont arriver! Déclara Yoshino

le train allait presque partir que Sachiko et Yumi arrivait en courant , Yumi avait les bras chargé avec 2 sacs, elles montèrent à temps avant que le train ne reparte.

- vous en avez pris du temps! gronda Youko

- il y avait la file au vendeur de bento et on à décidé d'aller cherché une barre de chocolat et une bouteille d'eau pour tous le monde! Déclara Sachiko

Après 3 heures de voyages, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, logée dans les montagne, 5 petits chalets en bois et un plus grand au milieu.

- bien! Répartissons nous les chalets, nous irons défaire nos bagages , prendre un douche et nous nous retrouverons pour manger.

- chouette! Je prend Yumi avec moi! Déclara Sei

- non Sei! J'ai déjà donné les prénoms de partage de chambre en réservant, je vais chercher les clefs. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec 6 brochures, et 6 clefs misent sur un porte-clef de couleur différentes.

- chalet numéro 1: Eriko et Rei

- très bien! Firent-elles en prenant la clefs et en allant vers leurs chalets.

- chalet numéro 2 : ce sera Yoshino et Nana

Yoshino pris la clef et elles allèrent à leur chalet

- chalet numéro 3: il y à 3 lit ce sera, Shimako,Noriko et Touko

- bien! Reprit Shimako en prenant la clef, vous venez les filles allons voir notre chalet? Proposa t'elle

- chalet numéro 4: Sachiko et Yumi! Déclara Youko en tendant la clef au 2 filles.

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent en souriant.


	7. Chapter 7

NDA: les personnages de mariamite ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 7:

Sachiko et Yumi entrèrent dans leur chalet, il n'était pas spécialement grand mais il dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux, tout en bois, il y avait 2 étages, au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un salon en tissus rouge simple, une petite table basse, une télévision, il y avait une pièce ou se trouvait une toilette, une douche simple et un lavabo avec miroir . À l'étage se trouvait les chambres pareille, elles comportaient un lit en bois massif, un bureau, une commode, une table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet.

- bien Allons défaire nos affaire ensuite nous irons prendre notre douche une après l'autre! Dit Sachiko

- Sachiko? Appela Yumi

- oui! Répondit Sachiko

- ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions déménager le lit pour le mettre dans la même chambre que l'autre? Demanda Yumi

- bien je pense que si nous le remettons avant de partir il n'y aura pas de problème, heureusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sachiko il y avait un lit double en bois massif avec un baldaquin.

- bien je pense que nous n'aurons pas besoin de déménager ton lit! Déclara Sachiko

Toutes les filles se rejoignirent dans le chalet plus grand situé au milieu du camp ou se trouvaient une salle de bain public avec eau de source chaude, la cafétérias avec terrasse.

Elles dînèrent dans le silence parlant des activités qu'elles pourraient faire pendant la semaine.

- et pourquoi pas une randonnée à cheval! Proposa Yoshino

- il y a une piscine aussi! Reprit Shimako visiblement enjouée

- bien et si nous allions toute visiter la ville demain matin, après midi ont pourraient aller toutes ensemble à la piscine puis mercredi on ferait la randonnée à cheval.

- oui ça à l'air bien! Il y a juste une problème! Déclara Yumi

- qu'y a t'il Yumi? Demanda Youko

- bien! Je n'ai jamais fait d'équitation! Dit-elle

- je t'apprendrais Yumi! Déclara Sachiko tendrement en souriant à Yumi évidement cela n'échappa pas à Sei

- je me demande quelle genre d'équitation tu vas lui faire pratiquer? Demanda t'elle

Tous le monde rougit à ses mots sauf Sei bien sûr qui regardait Yumi et Sachiko avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Sei! Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça? interrogea Youko

- je ne dirais plus rien! C'était tellement adorable là façon dont elles se sont regardées je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Dit-elle.

La nuit venue lorsqu'elles se mirent toutes en pyjama, Yumi regardait la lune dehors, c'était un paysage naturel magnifique mieux qu'une carte postale. Lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Sachiko l'entourer et la tête de Sachiko se poser sur son épaule.

- Â quoi pensais-tu? demanda Sachiko

- à nous Sachiko! Répondit-elle en posant sa main sur celles de sa petite amie

- ce paysage est magnifique! Dit-elle en levant ses yeux pour admirer ce que Yumi regardait

- restons comme-ça un petit peu Sachiko! Déclara Yumi

Non loin de là, une personne les espionnais avec des jumelles.

- Sei! Tu n'as pas honte d'espionner tous le monde comme ça? Demanda Youko

- non! Sachiko et Yumi agissent comme si elles étaient un couple! Répondit Sei en tendant les jumelles à Youko, Youko n'était pas curieuse de nature mais elle voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux.

- Tu as raison! Elles vont si bien ensemble Sachiko à l'air si détendue et est si tendre avec Yumi! Dit-elle

- je me demande pourquoi! Elles ne nous ont rien dit? Se demanda Sei à voix haute

- très franchement je pense que je peux les comprendre , tu es tellement sans gène parfois tu t'immisce dans la vie privée des gens sans t'en rendre compte et pour le moment je pense qu'elles préfèrent garder leur vie privée pour elles 2 , peut-être pensent-elles que nous ne les accepterions pas? Proposa Youko en souriant

- il faudrait peut-être les forcer à nous dire la vérité! Dit-elle

- tu t'es mal interprétée mais je pense que j'ai saisis ton idée! déclara Youko

Sachiko avait saisit les lèvres de Yumi et donnait une pression avec les siennes, elle remua ses lèvres, Sachiko sentait quelques chose d'inconnu la remplirent, c'était comme si elle voulait plus de Yumi, sans réfléchir, elle poussa sa langue contre les lèvres de Yumi pour que celle-ci ouvre sa bouche, Yumi sépara ses lèvres pour permettre à la langue de Sachiko d'entrer dans sa bouche, une danse entre les 2 langues s'effectua jusqu'à ce que les 2 filles se séparèrent pour respirer un peu d'air.

- Sachiko! Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'embrasser comme-ça! Déclara Yumi en haletant

- moi-non plus! Souffla Sachiko sur le même ton

le baiser recommença, il n'y avait que le souffle des 2 jeunes filles qui brisaient le silence, jusqu'à ce que Yumi laisse sortir un faible gémissement, Sachiko sentit tous son corp vibrer à ce son qui lui paraissait si mélodieux, qu'elle aimait voir les réactions de Yumi à ses baisés.

Yumi se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toqué à la porte du chalet.

- vite Sachiko! Il faut se préparer! Dit-elle en secouant légèrement l'épaule de sa petite amie.

Yumi descendit en 4ème vitesse pour ouvrir à Yoshino

- Yumi! Les filles m'ont envoyées pour venir vous chercher! Dit-elle

- bien! Tu peux leurs dirent qu'ont va arriver tous de suite, ont s'habille et on arrive! Déclara Yumi

- à voir ta tête on dirait que tu t'es endormie tard! Déclara Yoshino

- bien! Oui je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir tôt, ça me fait toujours cet effet là lorsque je dors en dehors de chez moi là première nuit je ne m'endors pas vite! Reprit Yumi

- toi! Aussi Sachiko tu n'as pas réussit à t'endormir! C'est bizarre! Clama Sei

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Sachiko prête à sortir ses griffes

- rien rien! Répondit Sei donc le regard ne laissai aucun doute sur son interprétation

- allons-y nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps! Lâcha Touko

- et c'est là faute de vos grandes soeur! Reprit Eriko

Ils passèrent une journée de visite toutes ensemble à parler de tous et de rien, à rire.


	8. Chapter 8

NDA: je ne possède pas les personnages de Mariamite

Chapitre 8:

Dans la ville, Sachiko et Yumi marchaient toutes les 2 derrières partageant des regards et des rires complice, Eriko, Youko et Sei se retournèrent.

- Yumi! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour j'entendrais rire Sachiko aussi sincèrement! Tu lui as fait quoi? Demanda Youko

- c'est vrai Yumi! Maintenant c'est toi Rosa chinensis! Dit nous ton petit secret? Interrogea Sei

- bien! Je...il n'y en à pas! Répondit Yumi en frottant sa main derrière sa tête

- Yumi-chan! Je suis si fière de toi! Mon petit agneau est devenu une brave jeune femme! Vient dans mes bras! Reprit Sei en simulant des larmes et en s'avançant les bras ouvert afin de serrer Yumi le plus fort possible.

Sachiko jetta un regard froid à Sei et se mit devant Yumi comme pour la protéger d'un danger.

- ne la touche pas! Prévint t'elle d'un ton menaçant

- enfin Sachiko! Depuis quand es-tu aussi possessive envers Yumi! Sei ne voulait pas lui faire de mal! dit Youko

- mais je ne suis pas possessive c'est juste que Sei n'a aucune limite dans ses comportements et qu'on est en public en plus! Reprit Sachiko en tournant la tête et en rougissant légèrement

- ouh ouh! Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien Sachiko je jurerais que tu es jaloux! On dirais un homme possessif avec sa femme! Clama Eriko

Tous le monde se retourna sur Yumi et Sachiko toutes les 2 rouges de honte.

- Alors! Là Eriko je t'applaudis! Alors depuis quand vous c'était donc pour ça que vous étiez toutes les 2 dans la cabine? Demanda Sei

- dans la cabine? Répéta Yoshino curieuse

- non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est que... commença Yumi en rougissant encore plus

- Yumi tu rougis! Reprit Yoshino

- ça suffit! Cria Sachiko cette fois sa soupape de protection avait éclaté! Yumi et moi même n'avons pas à vous dire quoi que ce soit! Yumi est ma petite soeur et quoi que vous pouviez en penser il n'y a rien de plus qu'un lien fraternel qui nous lie! Si vous êtes assez stupide pour vous imaginer des hérésies ! Veuillez tenir vos fantasmes sur notre comptes pour vous! Viens! Yumi! Déclara t'elle en empoignant Yumi et en la tirant hors du groupe en marchant rapidement.

Tous le monde se sentit honteux

- on est peut-être allée trop loin! avoua Youko

- peut-être ne sont-elle pas plus que des soeurs! Reprit Eriko

- nous devrions avoir honte de les avoir pousser à nous dire une chose pareille! Reprit Shimako

- On devraient s'excuser! Reprit Rei

- Aie! Reprit Yumi

Sachiko là tirait tellement et serrait si fort son poignait que cela lui faisait mal

- ooooh! Elle m'énerve je pourrais je voudrais les... commença Sachiko

- Sachiko! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal! Déclara Yumi

Aussitôt Sachiko lacha le poignet de Yumi, elle se sentit horriblement coupable elle avait fait mal à Yumi et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

- Yumi! Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas! S'excusa t'elle, elle avait des yeux presque sanglotant

Yumi se frotta le poignet légèrement rouge

- ce n'est pas grave Sachiko! Je te pardonne! Dit-elle en portant sa main à la joue de Sachiko

- oh! Yumi! Elles m'ont tellement mise en colère! Cela ne se reproduira plus! Fit-elle en serrant Yumi dans ses bras.

- tu m'as fait peur pendant un moment! Je ne t'avais jamais vu autant en colère! Répondit Yumi en creusant sa tête dans l'épaule de Sachiko

- je ne voulais pas t'effrayée! C'est que je n'aime pas qu'on puisse se croire tous permis avec toi! J'ai tellement peur qu'on puisse te blessé résultat c'est moi qui t'ai fait mal! Souffla t'elle

- Sachiko! Ne te blâme pas pour ça! Je ne t'en veux pas! Et si nous allions manger une glace? Proposa Yumi

Sachiko posa un bref baisé sur son front en lui souriant

- tu es vraiment un enfant quelque fois! Lança t'elle, mais je t'aime, allons y! Déclara Sachiko en nouant leurs mains ensemble.

- Que puis-je vous servir? Demanda la serveuse

- je prendrait un délice des îles! Déclara Yumi

- mettez-donc un double délice des îles dans la même coupe! Lança Sachiko

- Sachiko! Souffla Yumi en rougissant.

La serveuse arriva donc avec une grande coupe de glace 4 boules de glace noix de coco , de la sauce chocolat, de la crème fraîche et un parasol coloré et 2 cuillères.

- mmmhh! Déclara Yumi en engloutissant une grosse cuillerée

Sachiko avait pris une plus petite bouchée.

- Yumi! Tu en as mis sur ta joue! Dit-elle en essuyant la trace de glace sur la joue de Yumi et en léchant son doigt ensuite.

- euh!merci Sa...onee-sama! Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers les visages curieux en faces d'elle!

- les filles! Que faites-vous ici? Demanda Sachiko surprise! Il s'en était fallu de peu! pensa t'elle

- Nous savourons une crème glacée comme vous! Répondit Touko

- oui! À propos de tantôt! Commença Youko

- ce n'est pas grave Onee-sama! Je me suis emportée! Je suis désolé! Déclara Sachiko

- Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas un caractère facile! Mais nous avons notre part de responsabilité! Répondit Eriko

- nous somme désolé! Dirent-elles à l'unissons en s'inclinant légèrement

Youko fourra un coup de coude à Sei assise à côté d'elle

- tu n'as rien à leur dire? Rappela t'elle le regard sévère

- ça va! Désolé Yumi d'avoir manqué de respect envers toi! Et désolé Sachiko d'avoir répandu de tel inepsie sur votre couple inexistant! Dit-elle , mais j'aime tellement voir les grimaces de ma petite Yumi je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Viens dans mes bras pour un câlin de réconciliation! Lança t'elle, elle s'élança pour attrapé Yumi lorsque son élan fut coupé par une claque sur le dessus de la tête!

- imbécile! N'en rajoute pas! Reprit Youko

- mais mais! Sachiko aussi aurait pu me faire un câlin! Reprit Sei

- t'en veux une autre? Fit Youko en montrant sa main

- euh! Non ça va sans façon! Bon et si nous allions comme prévu à la piscine après avoir mangé notre glace? Proposa Sei en engloutissant sa coupe en un temps record.


	9. Chapter 9

NDA: les personnages de mariamite ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils ne m'appartiendront jamais d'ailleurs!

Chapitre 9:

la piscine était à l'intérieur et chauffée, l'eau était limpide et la piscine était décorée comme une source naturel et exotique, des faux roché, du sable, des faux palmier et autre plantes de pays exotique. Des longues chaises longeait le bord de la piscine. Eriko, Youko, Shimako et Sachiko allèrent s'y installer.

- onee-sama! Appela Yumi

- oui Yumi! répondit Sachiko

- je peux vous confier mes affaires pendant que je vais m'amuser? Demanda t'elle

- bien sûr! Approuva Sachiko, Yumi déposa son sac avec sa serviette de bain aux pied de la longue chaise de Sachiko. Sei arriva par derrière et souleva sans aucun effort Yumi pour la lancer dans l'eau, elle remonta en toussotant à la surface, Sachiko regardait l'air inquiète une minutes puis lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Yumi n'avait rien elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

- tu devrais boire quelque chose? Proposa Eriko

- je prendrais ça alors! Dit-elle en montrant un cocktail exotique

- sais-tu qu'il y a de l'alcool dedans? Demanda Youko

- bien sûr onee-sama! Je sais lire, je suis raisonnable et je n'en boirais qu'un! Répondit-elle

- bien je te fais confiance alors! Reprit Youko.

- hey! Yumi! Et si nous faisions un combat? Proposa Yoshino

- oh! Oui ça à l'air amusant! Déclara Yumi avec entrain!

- bien choisit ta monture alors! Déclara Yoshino

- ma monture? Répéta Yumi ignorant de quoi parlait Yoshino, tous d'un coup Rei plongea et revint à la surface en portant son cousin sur ses épaules, Yumi sentit une prise entre ses cuisses et Sei la porta.

- Sei! S'éccria Yumi

- ne t'inquiète pas Yumi chan! On va les battre! S'exclama t'elle

Pendant ce temps, Youko et Eriko les regardait Amusé quant à Sachiko si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillettes Sei serait déjà occupée à flotter inerte dans l'eau, Sachiko mordillait sa paille de colère.

-Yumiiiiii!cria Yoshino avant de tomber lourdement dans l'eau éclaboussant tous sur son passage

- yeah! On à gagné! Je suis la meilleure! Reprit Yumi

- pff! Un coup de chance! Je demande une revanche! Réclama Yoshino

- mauvaise perdante! Lança Yumi

Sei, Rei, Yoshino et Yumi partagèrent un fou rire

Sachiko grommela quelques chose d'incompréhensible dans ses dents serrant les accoudoir de sa chaise longue, Youko et Eriko la regardèrent et virent les cadavres de verre à cocktail vide

- Sachiko! Tu devrais cesser de boire! Tu vas te rendre malade! Conseilla Youko

- j'ai soif! Dit-elle séchement en commandant un énième verre

- Onee-sama! Viens sur le toboggan avec moi! Supplia Touko

- bien! Accepta Yumi en se laissant guider vers la toboggan, il faisait plein de tour e il était si grand qu'il sortait en dehors ils était complètement transparent que qui permettait e voir ceux qui glissait dedans.

- tu me suis! OK! Reprit Touko en se lançant dedans

Yumi pris son élan et partit sur le ventre, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le fond, il y avait une légère bosse et avec la vitesse elle décolla avant d'atterrir dans l'eau.

Sachiko qui scrutait l'eau à la recherche de Yumi ne la vit pas remonter, elle se leva

- Yumi! Cria t'elle paniquée, heureusement au moment ou elle allait plonger dans l'eau elle vit Yumi remonter en prenant profondément sa respiration, elle plaça une main sur son coeur, elle avait eu tellement peur .

Elle se rassit brutalement dans sa chaise, Youko et Eriko partagèrent un regard complice

Les filles restèrent à la piscine jusqu'à sa fermeture au soir, Sei n'avait pas arrêté de coller Yumi, Sachiko avait vidé plusieurs cocktail, Rei avait déposé Sachiko sur son lit dans le chalet, une fois Rei partie, Yumi borda Sachiko et lui caressa la tête.

- pourquoi as-tu bu autant? Demanda t'elle à voix basse

- je suis jalouse! Je n'ai pas supporté te voir collée par Sei! Admit t'elle

- Sachiko! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que de la place pour toi dans mon coeur! Répondit-elle

- oui! Tu peux aller manger avec les autres, je je vais être malade! Déclara t'elle en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir.

Yumi la suivit

- Sachiko! Comment peux-tu me demander de t'abandonné dans un moment pareille, c'est de ma faute j'aurais du rester près de toi plus souvent! Dit-elle en soulevant les cheveux de Sachiko . Yumi resta auprès de Sachiko jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, lorsqu'elle eu finit d'être malade, Yumi la soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour la mettre dans le lit, elle la coucha, la pauvre Sachiko était à bout de force et dormait profondément, Yumi lui apporta un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine pour lorsqu'elle se réveillerais, ensuite elle se plaça sur une chaise à côté d'elle pour veiller sur elle.

Sachiko était divinement belle, même malade, elle dégageait une aura particulière, en ce moment Yumi aurait voulu être tous près d'elle, Sachiko était certainement la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, si jamais elle la blessait elle s'en voudrais à vie. Qu'allait t'elle devenir ? Yumi ne voulait pas que Sachiko sois malheureuse à cause d'elle! Elle se tapotat la tête

- ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça! Tu passe un moment merveilleux avec Sachiko! Alors au lieu de t'inquiété tu ferais mieux d'en profiter et de te faire d magnifique souvenir! Se dit-elle à elle même.

Le lendemain matin, Sachiko ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle chercha Yumi du regard et baissa les yeux en sentant son bras engourdis, Yumi était assoupie sur le bras de Sachiko, elle caressa son front de sa main libre, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, elle aperçut le verre d'eau et l'aspirine sur la table de nuit.

- Yumi! Dit-elle, en tirant le corps de Yumi jusqu'à ce que celle-c repose sur Sachiko, Sachiko se redressa pour s'asseoir et posa délicatement la tête de Yumi sur ses cuisses pour la caresser. Elle se pencha et embrassa Yumi sur sa joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille

- je t'aime! Merci d'avoir veiller sur moi! Repose toi! Murmura t'elle

Les filles en commun accord décidèrent de reporter la randonnée à cheval au lendemain au vue de l'état de Sachiko et Yumi, aujourd'hui tous le monde se reposerais.


	10. Chapter 10

NDA: idem que pour les chapitres précédent

Chapitre 10:

Yumi ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sachiko, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa tête reposait sur les cuisses de Sachiko elle rougit profondément, et se redressa raide comme un bâton.

- Sachiko! Tu vas mieux? Demanda t'elle inquiète

- oui! Yumi! Je te remercie d'être restée auprès de moi la nuit dernière! Répondit Sachiko

- zut! La randonnée! S'exclama Yumi prête à bondir hors du lit lorsque Sachiko la retint par la taille posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Yumi

- Yumi! La randonnée à été reportée à demain! Aujourd'hui nous avons la journée juste pour nous 2! Chuchota-t'- elle avant de donner un bref coup de langue sur le lobe de l'oreille de Yumi, Yumi rougit une fois de plus.

- Sachiko? Babilla-t'-elle confuse

Sachiko ne la laissait toujours pas sortir de son étreinte, elle embrassa la joue de Yumi puis descendit sur son cou, baisa ses épaules, elle força Yumi à la regardé, la serra dans ses bras en caressant son dos.

- qu'allons nous faire de notre journée de liberté? Demanda Sachiko

- je je vais prendre ma douche! Répondit-Yumi , elle avait répondu quelque chose complètement à côté de la plaque.

- ah!bon! Se contenta de dire Sachiko, elle ne révéla pas l'erreur de Yumi sur sa réponse.

Yumi était à genoux dans la douche, son coeur battant à mille à l'heure, elle essayait de se calmer mais rien n'y fit, le désir d'être auprès de Sachiko venait toujours envahir ses pensées, Son seul souhait était d'être aux côté de Sachiko de ne faire qu'un avec elle! Elle secoua la tête.

Elle ne devait pas penser de telle chose, même si elle avait la certitude qu'un jour elles deviendraient amante pour de bon, il ne fallait pas précipité les choses, Yumi se sentait encore maladroite avec Sachiko, elles avançaient à leur rythme et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Lorsque Yumi fut habillée, elle rejoignit Sachiko dans le salon du chalet, il y avait un plat avec des croissant et du cacao, même dans ses fantasmes les plus fou , Yumi n'aurait jamais imaginé cela, Sachiko lui ayant préparé son petit déjeuné.

- Sachiko! Tu es tellement chou ! Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras

- mangeons vite! Pendant que les croissants sont encore chaud et moelleux, ensuite si on allait se balader un peu autour du campement? Proposa Sachiko

- Bonne idée! Reprit Yumi

- tu es adorable dans ton nouvel ensemble! Complimenta Sachiko

Yumi portait la mini-jupe, le pull col bateau bordeaux et ses bas noir opaque.

- merci Sachiko! Répondit-elle

Elles mangèrent donc rapidement avant de sortir, Yumi avait mis ses bottes, son écharpe, ses gants et le bonnet que Sachiko lui avait offert, après tous il faisait encore froid le matin en pleine montagne.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sachiko pour se mettre à frissonner, elles venait à peine de sortir du campement pour aller vers le petit ruisseau qui longeait les chalets.

Yumi s'approcha de Sachiko, défit un tour de son écharpe et noua un bout au coup de Sachiko, ensuite elle retira un de ses gants et dit à Sachiko de le mettre à sa main droite, Yumi saisit la main gauche de Sachiko et la plaça dans sa poche, elle plaça ensuite sa main dans la poche de Sachiko. Elles se rendirent comme ça jusqu'à la rivière, partageant leur chaleur ensemble.

- c'est magnifique! Clama Yumi en admirant le spectacle de la beauté de la nature

- c'est vrai que c'est beau! Mais moi je connais quelque chose de 20 000 fois plus merveilleux que ça! S'exclama t'elle en souriant

- c'est quoi Sachiko? Demanda Yumi curieusement

- hihi! C'est un secret! Répondit Sachiko

- allé Sachiko! Dit moi! Je veux savoir! Supplia Yumi en faisant une moue de chien battu

- très bien! Dit-elle ensuite elle s'approche de l'oreille de Yumi, ce que je trouve le plus merveilleux c'est ton visage à tout moment! Chuchota-t'-elle

Yumi se mit à rougir, sans y penser, elle se jeta de tous son poids sur Sachiko qui perdit l'équilibre, elles roulèrent donc jusqu'en bas de la petite pente, Yumi au dessus de Sachiko, heureusement il n'y avait que de l'herbe.

- Sachiko! Dit-elle, je t'aime! Reprit-elle, Sachiko lu dans le regard de Yumi une expression nouvelle jusque là jamais vue, le désir, sa Yumi la désirait.

Le couple s'embrassait passionnément, leurs langues s'enroulant, Yumi sentait quelque chose qui la poussait à découvrir plus de Sachiko, elle défit l'écharpe qu'elle avait nouée plus tôt au cou de Sachiko et l'embrasse sur ses lèvre, descendit pour aller à sa mâchoire, ensuite continua pour embrasser le creux du coup de Sachiko. Sachiko n'avait plus froid du tous, elle avait l'impression que les lèvres de Yumi lui brûlait la peau et en même temps elle ne voulait pas arrêter Yumi. Sachiko posa ses mains sur la taille de Yumi s'agrippant à son manteau , elle n'avait pas la force de bouger mais elle s'aperçut qu'elles était à la vue de toute personne qui aurait pu passer par là .

- Yumi! Il faut qu'on arrète! Dit-elle haletant , mais Yumi continuait comme perdue dans son désir, Sachiko encadra son visage avec ses mains et força Yumi à la regarder

- Stop! Yumi! Dit-elle fermement

- désolé Sachiko! Je ne me rendais pas compte! S'excusa Yumi

- ne t'excuse pas! Si je n'avais pas peur que d'autres personnes nous regardes je t'aurais laissé faire volontiers tu es un embrasseur exceptionnel! Dit-elle afin de rassurer Yumi

Une fois qu'elles furent revenue, elle entrèrent dans la cafétérias pour manger, les filles les regardèrent inquiète. Youko se leva et avança vers elles deux.

- Ou étiez-vous? Demanda t'elle, vous auriez pu nous prévenir de votre balade on se faisait du soucis pour vous! Touko-chan à cru que vous vous étiez fais kidnapper! Déclara Youko

- euh! Non je n'ai pas cru ça! C'est juste que! Enfin on ne vous trouvaient nulle part! Reprit Touko rougissant légèrement.

- Touko-chan! Les filles! Nous sommes désolé de vous avoir inquiétée! Commença Yumi

- Yumi à raison! Nous n'avions pas prévu de prendre aussi longtemps et on n'as pas pensé que vous pourriez nous avoir cherché! Fit Sachiko

- le plus important est qu'il ne vous soient rien arrivé! Répondit Shimako souriante

- Shimako à raison! Dit Youko

- mangeons! Demain nous allons à cheval! S'enquit de dire Rei. L'après midi se passa calmement, les filles jouaient à des jeux de société. Le soir lorsque Yumi et Sachiko furent rentrée, elles se mirent en pyjama, Yumi sortit de la salle de bain et resta bouchée bée en voyant la pagaille dans le salon.

- Sachiko! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ça? Demanda t'elle

- bien demain nous montons à cheval et je vous ai promis de vous apprendre, Yumi regarda de plus près ce que Sachiko avait fabriqué, elle ne manquait pas d'imagination dans des moments pareille. Sachiko avait placé des couverture et des coussin sur la table de salon cela formait un énorme boudin, elle avait disposé une chaise de dos devant et y avait noué 2 ficelle sur le bout du dossier. Yumi pencha sa tête sur le côté afin d'imaginer la bête que cela représentait...


	11. Chapter 11

Nda: voir toutes le NDA précédentes c'est la même

chapitre 11:

Sachiko alla très tôt avec Yumi pour choisir leur cheval, Yumi venant tous juste d'apprendre quelques rudiments de l'équitation la veille, il lui fallait une bête docile.

Sachiko regarda les chevaux présent et partit chercher une jument de couleur sable pour Yumi

- prend-celle-ci! Elle à le regard amicale! Dit-Sachiko en tendant les rennes à Yumi, Yumi se mit de suite à caresser le museaux de la bête. Les filles arrivèrent peu de temps après.

- vous êtes à l'avance aujourd'hui vous êtes tombée du lit? Demanda Yoshino

- non! Je voulais choisir une bonne monture pour Yumi! Expliqua Sachiko

- chanceuse! Toi Rei tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille pour moi! Jalousa Yoshino en croisant ses bras en signe de son mécontentement.

- tu as déjà monté Noriko? Demanda Shimako

- oui onee-sama! Lorsque j'étais petite je faisais partie d'un club d'équitation! Répondit-elle

- et toi Touko? Demanda Yumi inquiétée elle ne s'était même pas souciée de sa soeur

- ne t'inquiète pas! onee-sama! J'ai appris à monter avec Sachiko-onee-sama, son terrain comporte des écuries! Expliqua Touko en rougissant de voir que sa soeur s'inquiétait aussi pour elle.

- on y vas? Demanda Sachiko déjà montée sur son cheval couleur noir ébène.

Toute se mirent en route, se suivant en file les unes derrières les autres. Yumi était juste derrière Sachiko autant dire que la vue était intéressante.

- Sachiko est belle et gracieuse dans tous ce qu'elle entreprend! Pensa Yumi, comme elle aurait apprécier embrasser son dos qui était si ferme et si droit.

Sachiko sentait le regard perçant de Yumi sur elle, il l'à consumait de l'intérieur, ah! Si elles n'étaient que toutes les 2, elle aurait pris Yumi sur son cheval près d'elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière afin de pique-niquer , Rei c'était encore surpassé avec son repas, il y avait tellement de choix, Yumi ne savait pas quoi choisir.

- Rei! tous ça à l'air si délicieux! Déclara Yumi

- Merci! Ce n'est pas grand chose! Répondit Rei

- oh! Ne fais pas ta modeste Rei-chan! Tu sais bien que tu es la meilleure pour cuisiner! Lança Yoshino, Nana à ses côtés regarda Rei en souriant et en mettant une bouchée dans sa bouche.

- Rei-sama! C'est délicieux! Si une de mes 4 soeur cuisinait comme ça tous les jours je deviendrais obèse à la fin de l'année! S'enquit-elle de dire

- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment? Demanda Rei

- bien sûr! Affirma Nana, sachant la particularité du lien qui unissait Rei et Yoshino tous le monde doutait qu'un jour il puisse y avoir la moindre affinité entre Rei et Nana et pourtant Rei considérait déjà Nana comme une petite soeur.

Sachiko loin de toute l'énergie du groupe ne cessait de regardé Yumi, la jeune fille paraissait perplexe, elle avait réellement du mal à choisir ce qu'elle allait manger, Sachiko rigolait à l'intérieur pour ce spectacle, Yumi regardait la nourriture comme si elle allait lui répondre.

- Goûte! Yumi tu auras plus facile pour choisir après! Dit Sachiko en tendant sa fourchette remplie à Yumi, Tous le groupe tourna son attention sur Sachiko et Yumi, Sachiko ne se serait jamais permis de nourrir sa soeur avant. Yumi sourit et avança lentement sa bouche pour prendre la nourriture tendue par Sachiko. Cela aurait pu avoir l'air indécent, l'image même d'un maître qui nourrit son chien mais là tous le groupe ressentit la sincérité du geste de Sachiko et cela donnait l'impression d'une amante douce et inquiète du bien être de sa partenaires.

- Sachiko! Tu es devenue si expressive! Pensa Youko

- hihi! je le savais! Pensa Sei! Maintenant faut que je dise quelque chose, Sei allait ouvrir sa bouche lorsque Yumi se mit à suffoquer.

- Yumi? Cria Sachiko affolée

- elle étouffe vite! Reprit Rei en se mettant derrière pour appuyer sur son ventre et faire sortir ce qui était mal passé.

- une arrète de poisson ! Dit Youko

- la pauvre! Elle à du tomber sur la seule qu'il y restait! Reprit Noriko

- Yumi tu vas bien? Demanda Sachiko en posant ses main sur les joue de sa petite soeur.

- oui!onee-sama ne t'inquiète pas! Souffla Yumi la respiration rapide. Ils finirent de manger dans le calme et ensuite il s'apprétèrent à repartir.

- Yumi! Voyons ce n'est pas raisonnable! Viens avec moi! Déclara Sachiko

- mais onee-sama je vais parfaitement bien il n'y à aucunement besoin de s'inquiéter je saurais suivre! Répondit Yumi

- je préfère t'avoir à l'oeil! On va attaquer la partie la plus difficile de la randonnée! Insista Sachiko, c'est comme ça que Yumi monta avec Sachiko, juste derrière elle, collée à elle, elle serra ses bras autour de la taille de Sachiko.

Le cheval de Yumi suivait docilement le reste du groupe, il était probablement habitué à faire ce chemin.

Sachiko rougit , elle sentait clairement le haut du corp de Yumi se pressé contre son dos, elle s'éclairci la gorge. Yumi sourit, elle savait pourquoi Sachiko avait l'air aussi génée et elle l'avait fait exprès d'ailleurs.

La randonnée prévoyait une nuit de campement à la belle étoile avant de repartir le lendemain jusqu'au chalet.

Tous le monde mis la main à la tâche afin de monter le campement, ils dormiraient avec leur partenaires de chalet ce serait plus facile.

Rei avait allumé un feu de camp, Yoshino sortit des guimauves de sont sac et ils passèrent leur soirée à parler de tous et de rien, à se raconter des histoire de fantôme jusqu'à 23H00 passée.

- il est temps d'aller se reposer! Demain nous avons encore à faire le chemin inverse! Déclara sagement Youko, Rei éteint donc le feu de camp et tous allèrent dans leur tentes, Sachiko n'arrivait pas à dormir.

- Yumi tu dors? Demanda t'elle

- non! Je n'y arrive pas! Répondit Yumi

- et si nous allions observer le ciel étoilé? Proposa Sachiko, son unique but n'était pas de voir les étoiles mais plutôt d'être seule avec Yumi.

- on va être fatiguée demain! Chuchota Yumi

- s'il te plaît j'ai juste envie d'être auprès de toi! Insista Sachiko

- OK! Si tu insiste! Mais il faut faire attention que personne ne nous entendent sortir de la tente! Répondit Yumi

Ils attendirent donc que tous le monde soit profondément endormit avant de sortir discrètement de la tente. Sachiko étendit une couverture sur l'herbe et s'assit les jambes écartée tapotant le sol au milieu pour que Yumi s'assoie entre ses jambes.

Yumi regardait les étoiles, Sachiko elle admirait les yeux de Yumi qui reflétait la lumière des étoiles.

- Tu es si belle Yumi! Chuchota t'elle à son oreille


	12. Chapter 12

Nda: voir les autres

Chapitre 12:

Sachiko avait glissé ses lèvres contre la peau du cou de Yumi, celle-ci frissonna à son contact,

Yumi se sentait extrêmement excitée et à la fois angoissée, elle ne savait pas comment faire dans un moment pareille.

Sachiko ressentit l'angoisse de sa petite amie et dans un espoir de la calmer un peu elle croisa ses main sur le ventre de Yumi.

- n'ai pas peur Yumi!détend-toi! Chuchota t'elle à son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

- Sa-chi-ko! Yumi venait de souffler son prénom détachant chaque syllabe, ça sonnait très sexy comme son aux oreilles de Sachiko! Sachiko descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de Yumi et descendit ses mains reposant maintenant sur les cuisses de Yumi, Yumi avait beau se répéter que Sachiko ne voulait pas lui faire de mal elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieuse malgré la boule qui se formait dans son ventre.

Sachiko se sentait prise entre 2 flots d'un côté elle ressentait l'envie de continuer ce qu'elle faisait et de l'autre elle voulait arrêter voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer la peur de sa petite amie peut-être était-il trop tôt pour commencer ce genre de chose après tous elle n'était ensemble que depuis 5 jours.

Yumi sentit que Sachiko avait arrêté de l'embrassé, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, Sachiko avait du sentir sa peur.

- je suis désolé! Sachiko! Dit-elle

- Yumi tu n'as pas à être désolé! Je ne veux en aucun cas te pousser mais sache qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudra qu'on franchisse un nouveau cap, Yumi ton corp m'attire de plus en plus, je ressens le besoin de te toucher de sentir ta peau contre la mienne quoi que je fasse cette pensée m'obnubile, je sais que toi aussi tu ressens ça malgré que ta peur prenne le dessus, je sais que c'est dure de laisser une personne entrer dans son intimité c'est pourquoi je pense qu'avant de franchir quoi que ce soit il faudrait qu'on fasse le point sur notre relation! Dit-elle

- Sachiko! Est-ce que cela veut- dire que tu me quitte? Demanda Yumi au bord des larmes, Sachiko ressentit sa détresse et la serra dans ses bras.

- bien sûr que non! Idiote, je ne veux en aucun cas te quitter, mais je pense qu'il nous faudrais une nuit pour nous afin de réfléchir à notre position dans notre couple, si on ne le fait pas notre couple risque de ne jamais évoluer! Expliqua t'elle

Yumi savait que c'était de sa faute .

- Sachiko! Touche-moi! Quémanda t'elle

mais Sachiko ne bougea pas

- Sachiko touche moi! Insista t'elle

- Yumi! Je ne te toucherais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne le souhaite pas! Je t'aime et je veux que mes caresses te fasse plaisir! Répondit Sachiko

- pourquoi ne veux tu pas me toucher? Demanda t'elle, touche moi! Cria t'elle

Sachiko se leva et lui dit

- non! Yumi! Je vais rejoindre la tente, ne rentre pas trop tard! Dit-elle en repartant.

Yumi se sentait si mal, son couple commençait déjà à battre de l'aile après seulement 5 jours et cela était sa faute.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à apprécier et à vouloir le corp de Sachiko, elle mettait une distance entre elle depuis le début, plaçant Sachiko sur un piédestal comme une déesse intouchable.

Yumi s'éffondra elle se sentait tellement coupable, les larmes coulaient toutes seule.

Sachiko avait le coeur serré, si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière et consoler Yumi mais malheureusement cette tristesse était nécessaire pour leur couple, elle ne pouvait pas la réconforter, il fallait que ce soit Yumi qui décide de leur futur.

Shimako ouvrit un oeil en entendant Sachiko rentrer dans sa tente, elle savait qu'elle était sortie avec Yumi mais elle n'entendait aucunement la présence de Yumi. Shimako décida de partir à la recherche de son amie, elle là trouva pleurant contre une couverture, elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule, Yumi se jeta sur elle pleurant plus fort, Shimako lui caressant la tête pour la consoler. Enfin Yumi se calma, et leva les yeux mouillé jusqu'à Shimako

- tu te sens mieux? Demanda t'elle

- oui! Merci Shimako! Remercia Yumi toujours dans l'étreinte de son amie

- l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux qui peut nous faire sentir aussi bien qu'il à la possibilité de nous faire nous sentir mal, c'est une arme redoutable qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer! Dit Shimako

- Shimako sais-tu quelque chose? Demanda Yumi

- oui! Et cela bien avant que tu ne sois la petite soeur de Rosa chinensis! Dit-elle, ton aura et celle de Sachiko son complémentaire, elle à besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'elle, il est rare que 2 destins s'unissent avec une seule et même aura la plupart des gens ne trouve jamais leur âme-soeur véritable et pourtant Sachiko et Toi vous vous êtes trouvée! Dit-elle

- oui! Mais dès qu'elle me touche j'ai tellement peur que je n'arrive pas à apprécier! Avoua t'elle

- Yumi! C'est un sentiment tout à fait normal, mais crois moi il ne faut pas y penser, ton corp saura réagir de lui même! Expliqua Shimako

- tu as raison! Merci Shimako! reprit Yumi en partant précipitamment. Elle rentra dans la tente, Sachiko semblait s'être endormie.

Sachiko sursauta en sentant Yumi se glisser dans son sac de couchage, front contre front partageant leur intimité naissante.

- Yumi? Appela Sachiko doucement

- Sachiko! Laisse-moi te toucher? demanda t'elle, Sachiko regarda les yeux de Yumi plein de désir et de tendresse.

- Yumi, vas y! Dit-elle doucement, fermant les yeux pour se laisser emporter dans un nouveau monde, Yumi embrassa son front, sa bouche, descendit sur son cou et s'arrêta à la bordure du haut de pyjama de Sachiko.

- Yumi? Appela Sachiko ayant remarqué l'arrêt de sa petite amie

- puis-je? Demanda Yumi, Sachiko ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire approbateur, Yumi mit ses mains sur le premier boutons, elle tremblait et avait des difficultés à l'ouvrir malgré qu'elle essaie de cacher sa peur. Sachiko pensa qu'il fallait peut-être l'aider et posa ses mains sur les siennes

- je vais le faire! Dit-elle en embrassant les doigts de sa petite amie se redressant, elle défit un bouton à la fois, Yumi regardait le spectacle! Dieu que Sachiko était belle et sexy. Yumi se reprit maintenant il ne tenait qu'à elle de limiter l'écart et d'essayer de briser les barrières de leurs corps, lorsque Sachiko eut terminé de défaire les boutons de sa chemise de pyjama, Yumi posa ses mains légèrement tremblante sur les épaule de Sachiko faisant glissé le tissus de son corp, elle coucha Sachiko sur son dos afin de pouvoir avoir un accès à son torse nu.

Yumi rougit, Sachiko était d'une perfection à coupé le souffle à Dieu lui même, Yumi embrasse Sachiko sur son cou puis descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à la hauteur des seins de Sachiko, elle posa délicatement sa main droite sur le sein gauche de Sachiko, sentent le mamelon durcir au creux de sa main. Sachiko cherchait à son contact, elle haletait, Yumi elle, glissa sur le côtés et continua de caresser les seins de son onee-sama jouissant de voir Sachiko pousser de discret gémissement. Yumi n'allant pas plus loin ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir était déjà une avancée. Sachiko s'endormit avec Yumi qui avait posé sa joue contre le sein de Sachiko se laissant bercé par sa respiration et la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient l'une contre l'autre


	13. Chapter 13

NDA: idem que pour les chapitres précédent

chapitre 13:

le matin était déjà là, Yumi dormait paisiblement appuyée sur le haut du corp de Sachiko.

Yumi et Sachiko ouvrirent des yeux choqués lorsqu'elle entendirent la fermeture de la tente glisser lentement, Yumi sauta hors du sac de couchage et se précipita vers l'entrée de la tente pour essayé de tenir la toile fermée.

- Sei! n'entre pas! Dit-elle

- et pourquoi? Tu es toutes nue Yumi-chan! Je veux voir ça! j'arrive! Fit Sei

- Sei! Ça suffit! Onee-sama s'habille, Sei s'éloigna sitôt en marmonnant un berk!

Sachiko regarda Yumi et les 2 filles partagèrent un rire complice.

Une fois les tente repliée et rangée tous redescendirent à cheval jusqu'au chalet.

Une fois la journée écoulée, Sachiko et Yumi se retrouvèrent seule dans leur chalet.

Sachiko prit Yumi dans ses bras.

- demain c'est déjà Samedi, on va être séparée! Déclara Yumi peinée

- ne t'en fais pas! Je viendrais souvent te voir à l'école, on se donnera rendez-vous, et je te téléphonerais! Reprit Sachiko avant d'embrasser Yumi, ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou, puis elle regarda Yumi dans les yeux, n'y voyant aucun désaccord elle glissa sa main en dessous de la blouse de Yumi pour y caresser à son tour le sein de sa petite amie, la peau de Yumi était douce, l'odeur de Yumi était attirante, Sachiko voulait goûter, elle fit glisser la blouse de Yumi et la lança sur le sol pour admirer la poitrine de Yumi bien qu'elle n'était pas très développée, cela suffisait amplement. Sachiko écarta une mèche de cheveux afin de mettre ses lèvres sur la peau de Yumi, à son contact Yumi poussa une petit gémissement, il n'en fallait pas plus à Sachiko pour que son envie prenne le dessus, elle posa ses lèvres sur le sein gauche de Yumi, sa main gauche sur le sein droit de Yumi et pendant que sa main pétrissait doucement le sein droit de Yumi, sa langue tournait autour du mamelon de son sein gauche. Yumi se sentait de plus en plus chaude, elle ne pouvait plus réprimé son essouflement et ses petits gémissement.

Sachiko descendit peut à peu sa tête tout en donnant toujours de l'attention au sein de Yumi, ses lèvres descendirent sur le ventre lisse de Yumi, enfonçant sa langue dans son nombril puis traçant une route en remontant jusque son cou et redescendant en posant de petits baisé fiévreux jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la bordure du pantalon de Yumi, ses mains glissèrent pour attraper l'élastique du pantalon, elle allait s'apprêter à le faire glisser en bas lorsque Yumi lutta pour l'arrêter, les cheveux en pagaille le souffle coupé.

- Sachiko! Pas maintenant! Dit-elle , Sachiko lacha donc le bord du pantalon et se couche sur le dos regardant Yumi

- c'est ton tour maintenant! Dit-elle, Yumi s'installa donc au dessus de Sachiko l'embrassant sur tous son visage, sa bouche, elle introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Sachiko lui arrachant un gémissement, l'embrassa dans son cou, lui léchant son cou tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, elle écarta doucement le tissus révélant la poitrine de sa petite amie, descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à ses seins, jouant avec ses mamelons, Sachiko voulait plus d'intimité, elle déménagea ses mains sur la taille de Yumi en y mettant une légère pression, peau contre peau, leurs poitrine pressée l'une contre l'autre, leurs respirations en bataille, rien que le bruit de leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant dans l'immensité sourde de la nuit .

Le matin lorsqu'elle se réveillèrent, elle partagèrent un moment de douceur, ne bougeant pas caressant juste leurs haut du corp tour à tour échangeant quelque baisé tendre et aimant.

- nous devrions nous préparer sinon ils vont encore envoyé quelqu'un! dit Yumi très doucement.

- avant que tu n'aille prendre ta douche, je vais te laisser une marque, lorsqu'elle disparaître je serait là pour te la refaire! Déclara Sachiko en déposant ses lèvres sur le cou de Yumi près de sont épaule, elle lui fit un suçon.

Ils déjeunèrent toutes ensemble avant d'aller finir leur bagages, de rendre les clefs et de repartir vers la gare. Une fois tous de retour à Tokyo chacun se séparèrent, Yumi et Sachiko allant de leurs côtés.

- tu vas me manquer! Je t'appelle ce soir! Reprit Sachiko en déposant Yumi chez elle.

Yumi rentra chez elle, prétextant de la fatigue, pris sa douche et alla se coucher dans son lit.

- ben dit-donc t'en fais une tête tes vacances ne se sont pas bien passée? Demanda Yuki en entrant sans prévenir

- bien sûr que si! J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps avec les filles! Expliqua t'elle

- et pourtant cher soeur! Dès lundi tu entre en dernière année et tu prend tes fonctions de rosa chinensis , tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail tu devras accueillir les élèves organiser une fète de bienvenue pour les 1ère année... commença Yuki

- je sais ce que je dois faire Yuki! Dit-elle séchement, laisse-moi me reposé! Supplia t'elle

- bien bonne nuit alors frangine! Répondit Yuki

Yumi se retourna dans son lit, fermant les yeux, tous d'un coup elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone retentir, elle sauta sur le combiné.

- Yumi! C'est toi demanda Yoshino

- ah! c'est toi!déclara Yumi l'air déçue

- évidement tu t'attendais à qui? Tu es si déçue que ça de me parler? Je peux raccrocher si tu veux? Proposa Yoshino déjà sur ses grands chevaux

- non! Désolé Yoshino! Tu voulais me parler de quoi? Demanda Yumi

- je voulais te féliciter ! Car lundi on prend officiellement nos fonction de rose! On va pouvoir tous contrôler! Ah! J'ai hâte je vais enfin pouvoir passer le rosaire autour du cou de Nana! Dit-elle excitée.

- c'est vrai! Félicitation aussi! Déclara Yumi

Yumi avait à peine raccroché le combiné que le téléphone se remit à sonner

- Allô ! Suis-je bien chez Fukuzawa Yumi je suis..;

- Touko! C'est toi? Tu es bien rentrée? Demanda Yumi

- Onee-sama! Oui je suis bien rentrée tu as l'air déçue! Dit-elle

- non! Juste un peu de fatigue! Tu seras prête pour lundi, tu deviens officiellement rosa chinensis en bouton et on va avoir des journées chargée! S'enquit-elle de dire

- du moment que je suis avec toi onee-sama! Rien ne me fait peur! Répondit-elle

Yumi raccrocha en souriant, Touko-chan était vraiment adorable parfois, elle s'inquiétait de tous, Yumi se demandait parfois si c'était elle la grande soeur, Touko était tellement mature dans son comportement.

Le téléphone sonna, Yumi décrocha, ce ne serait probablement Sachiko à cet heure-ci

- c'est qui? Demanda Yumi avec un air désintéressé

- Yumi, c'est toi? Demanda Sachiko Surprise

- Sachiko! Je suis si heureuse d'entendre ta voix! Déclara Yumi heureuse

- j'ai essayé de sonner 2 fois mais la ligne était occupée qui t'as sonné? Demanda Sachiko inquiète

- Yoshino et Touko-chan! Répondit Yumi

- Lundi commence une aventure nouvelle! Avoua Sachiko

- oui! Tu vas tellement me manquer! Déclara Yumi

- tu me manque déjà mon amour! Dit Sachiko tendrement

Yumi rougit à ce petit surnom, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on puisse l'appelé autrement que par son prénom, mais il sonnait tellement bien à ses oreilles c'était si agréable de l'entendre de la bouche de Sachiko.


	14. part2 chapitre 1

Nda: les personnages de mariamite ne m'appartiennent pas

nous voici dans la partie 2 de la fanfiction, dans la partie 1 elles acceptaient leur sentiments, ce que cela engendre comme émotion et dans la partie 2 vous allez assisté à la naissance d'un couple à proprement parlé.

Partie 2 chapitre 1:

- Yumii! cria Miki (la mère de Yumi)

Yumi se retourna dans son lit plaçant ses couvertures sur sa tête

- tu vas être en retard pour la cérémonie d'entrée que tu dois présider! Cria t'elle, Yumi se leva d'un bon, cette fois ce sera très mal pris si elle était en retard.

Elle s'habilla et se coiffa, elle défit ses 2 couettes, elle était en troisième année maintenant il lui faudrait une coiffure qui lui donnerait une allure un peu plus mature, elle noua donc ses cheveux en demi-queue.

Elle arriva juste à temps à l'école, Yoshino l'attendait les mains sur les hanches.

- tu es presque en retard ! Dit-elle

- presque mais je ne le suis pas! Dit-elle

- venez les premières année son déjà installée dans l'église! Déclara Noriko

Les trois roses entrèrent immédiatement tous les regard se posèrent sur Yumi, elle n'était pas particulièrement belle mais un charme se dégageait d'elle.

- félicitation pour votre réussite et bienvenue à Lillian les membres du yamayurikai et moi-même vous souhaite de passé trois année remplie de joie et d'épanouissement personnel! Commença Yumi.

Yumi était devenue l'élève la plus admirée de l'école, le membre du yamayurikai le plus aimé, certaine fille se serait damnée pour ne fut-ce que croiser son regard une seule fois.

Après l'école la réunion pour la remise des médailles de la sainte vierge commença, le lendemain aurait lieu l'événement.

- les premières années vont se battre pour être bénie par Yumi-sama! Déclara Noriko

- déjà que dans ma classe les filles ont été surprise vendant la place ou s'asseyaient les rose en 1ère année! Expliqua Nana

- et toi tu es assisse ou? Demanda Yoshino curieuse

- je suis assisse 2ème rang 1er bureau! Dit-elle

- elle est plus studieuse que toi! Reprit Yumi pour taquiner Yoshino

- tu peux parler! Reprit Yoshino

- s'il vous plaît les filles, un peu de sérieux, la cérémonie est demain et nous n'avons encore rien décidé! lança Shimako en haussa légèrement la voie, Yumi et Yoshino se regardèrent coupable et baissant leur tête.

- désolé madame! dirent-elles en choeur. Tous le monde même Shimako éclatèrent de rire.

- Yumi tu vas rester ici longtemps? Demanda Yoshino

- non! Je termine juste un ou 2 dossier et je rentre chez moi! Répondit-elle

lorsqu'elle finit de remplir les dossiers il faisait déjà nuit, elle ferma la porte et se mit en chemin pour rentrer, elle pria maria-sama de rendre tous le monde heureuse. Soudain elle sentit 2main se poser sur ses yeux, tous d'abord elle cru que c'était Sei-sama puis elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'odeur de Sei , mais plutôt de

- Sachiko! S'exclama t'elle

- oh! Tu as deviné! Reprit Sachiko feintant un air déçu

- Sachiko que fais-tu ici? Les cours ne finissaient pas au début de l'après midi pour toi? Demanda Yumi

- si! Je voulais te voir, tu m'as manquée! Déclara Sachiko

- pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu au yamayurikai? Demanda Yumi

- je ne voulais pas te déranger, j'ai croisé Yoshino et Shimako avec leurs soeur et Touko, Shimako m'as regardé avec un sourire comme si elle savait, tu lui as dit? Demanda Sachiko en se remémorant le sourire de Shimako

- non! Elle l'a deviné d'elle même! Mais à mon avis on à pas à s'en faire, Shimako n'est pas du genre à se mêler de la vie privée des gens elle ne posera pas de question gênante! Expliqua Yumi

- pas comme sa grande soeur malheureusement! Souffla Sachiko avec un air de désespoir.

- ton odeur m'as manquée! Dit Yumi en serrant Sachiko dans ses bras, Sachiko posa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- je te raccompagne chez toi! Dit-elle

Sachiko déposa Yumi sur le pas de sa porte, Miki surgit à ce moment là de derrière sa fille.

- Ogasawara-san! Entrez, vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour le dîner? Demanda Miki

- je ne voudrais pas m'imposer! Commença Sachiko

- mais tu ne t'impose pas allez s'il-te-plaît reste! Supplia Yumi

- très bien! J'accepte votre invitation, je vous en remercie.

Sachiko avait pu goûter à la cuisine simple mais néanmoins délicieuse de la mère de Miki, le repas en famille était un moment privilégier ou tous le monde parlait de sa journée de ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain autour d'une table assez serrée, Sachiko trouvait ça merveilleux, elle sui avait l'habitude de manger seule avec sa mère sur leur immense table.

- et toi Sachiko tu as fait quoi de ta journée ce n'est pas trop dure l'université? Demanda Yuki

- bien ma journée s'st bien passé merci, on n'à pas vraiment commencé les cours nous avons juste eu une brève introduction aux matière de cours! Expliqua t'elle.

- merci monsieur et madame fukuzawa j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée en votre compagnie! Déclara Sachiko en quittant la famille

- je vous en prie! Vous faites partie de la famille, revenez souvent vous êtes la bienvenue dans notre maison! Répondit Miki

Yumi raccompagna Sachiko à sa voiture et fit un petit signe d'au-revoir, lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison elle avait une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

- pourquoi rougis-tu? Demanda son père

- on dirais qu'elle vient de raccompagner son petit ami! Souligna Yumi

- allons laissez là tranquille ! Notre chère Yumi est amoureuse! Reprit Miki

- De qui? Demanda son père curieux et ayant peur de la réponse

- les hommes sont tous les mêmes! Ils sont lent à la détente, de Sachiko bien sûre! Répondit Miki

Yumi se retourna encore plus rouge, ses sentiments avait encore apparut sur son visage

- c'est vrai Yumi? Demanda son père calmement

- oui papa! J'aime Sachiko! avoua t'elle, elle s'attendait à des cris de la honte mais son père la serra juste dans ses bras.

- je suis heureux pour toi! Dit-il

- papa?reprit Yumi

- tu seras toujours ma petite fille et mon plus grand souhait est que tu sois heureuse que tu sois avec un homme ou une femme m'importe peu, je suis heureux si tu es heureuse! Dit-il

- moi aussi ma chérie! Tu as l'air tellement épanouie! Je suis fière de toi! Déclara Miki

- papa!maman! Je vous aime! Dit-elle

- Yuki? Appela Yumi

- Yumi! C'est dure pour moi de te dire ça mais tu es ma soeur et je te soutiendrais toujours peu importe les choix que tu feras! Déclara Yuki

- oh! Yuki viens dans mes bras petit frère! Dit-elle


	15. part2 chapitre 2

NDA: idem que celles précédentes sauf que le personnage de Chiako Tsumi est issue de ma propre imagination

part2 chapitre 2:

Yumi arriva bien à l'avance cette fois, la tête dans la lune elle ne vit pas la jeune fille devant elle accroupie et qui pleurait.

Boum! Ce fut le bruit de Yumi qui trébucha par terre.

- je suis désolé je ne t'ai pas fait mal? Demanda Yumi en tendant sa main à la jeune fille pleurant, la jeune fille leva ses yeux en larme à Yumi.

- tu as mal? Demanda Yumi inquiète

- non! Répondit la jeune fille

- alors pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda t'elle

- je ne sais pas dans quel classe je dois aller et je suis perdue! Dit-elle avant d'éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglot, Yumi la fit se mettre debout et la prit dans ses bras.

- tu n'étais pas là hier? Demanda t'elle en époussetant la robe de la jeune fille

- non! J'ai été transférée ici, cette école est si grande et personne ne veut m'aider! Dit-elle

- quel est ton nom? Demanda Yumi en arrangeant son col

- Tsumi Chiako

- sais-tu quel est le nom de ta classe? Demanda t'elle

- 1ère année pin! Répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes

Yumi prit la main de la jeune fille

- je vais te conduire à ta classe mais après tu te débrouillera toute seule OK? Demanda Yumi

- oui! Merci mademoiselle! Dit-elle

Tous le monde regardait le spectacle, Rosa chinensis qui s'occupait d'une première année naïve et pleurnicharde.

- tu es en retard cette fois-ci mais ou étais-tu? Demanda Yoshino les sourcils tremblant de colère

- bien figure toi que j'était à l'avance mais je suis tombée sur une première année perdue et je l'ai conduit à sa classe, elle avait l'air si malheureuse comprend moi! Répondit Yoshino

- c'est bien Yumi de te soucier d'une première année perdue mais n'oublie pas que tu en à 175 en plus à te soucier, la remise des médaille est cet après midi et on n'à même pas encore été chercher les médailles! Déclara Yoshino

- à propos des médailles! Commença Touko l'air génée

- qu'y à t'il Touko c'est bien toi qui devait les commandé? Demanda Yoshino

- oui je l'ai fais mais...dit-elle

- ce mais ne m'inspire pas confiance! Reprit Yoshino

- l'usine qui fabriquait les médailles à fait faillite! Annonça t'elle

- quoi? Mais c'est une catastrophe, c'est cet après midi que la bénédiction se fait et on n'a rien, si les anciennes roses nous voyaient elles s'enterreraient de hontes devant notre incapacité! Se plaignit Yoshino

- ce n'est pas si grave! Reprit Shimako

- pas si grave! Te rend tu comptes au moins que nous allons décevoir les première année, des membres qui n'arrive pas à arranger la situation on est fichue! Continua Yoshino au bord de la crise de nerf.

- ça suffit Yoshino! J'ai une idée et si nous fabriquions nous même des médailles? Proposa Yumi

- et avec quoi? tu as le matériel toi et le temps pour le faire? Ironisa Yoshino

- non! Mais j'ai une idée! Avec un ruban, une agrafe et une pièce on pourrait en fabriquer! Expliqua t'elle

- c'est une bonne idée mais je te signale qu'on à cours! Reprit Yoshino

- allons voir les professeurs pour leurs expliquer! Dit Shimako

- ainsi vous me demander l'autorisation de sécher les cours du matin pour et la je vous cite fabriquer des médailles? Demanda la professeur principale

- oui sensei, l'usine qui fabriquait les médailles les années précédente à fermé et nous ne pouvons pas décevoir les 1ère année.

- bien qu'il en soit ainsi, les troisième et les 2ème peuvent sécher les cours quand à Arima Nana elle est priée d'aller en classe! Dit-elle

- merci sensei! Remercièrent t'elle en choeur.

Elles travaillèrent donc toutes les 5 d'arraches pieds afin de pouvoir offrir quelques chose au première année.

Lors de la cérémonie , il y avait une plus grande file devant Yumi,

- les 1ère année, répartissez-vous de manière homogène! ordonna Yoshino

Yumi reconnu la première de ce matin , elle lui sourit .

Le soir Yumi rentra de bonne heure à la maison, ses parents et son frères était partit voir son oncle et sa tante, Yumi reçu un coup de téléphone.

- Yumi? Est-ce que je peux venir te voir? Je dois te parler! Dit-elle

- bien sûr! Accepta Yumi

Sachiko arriva

- je peux entrer? Demanda t'elle

- oui vas y , allons dans ma chambre comme ça tu pourras me dire ce que tu voulais! Dit Yumi . Sachiko prit un air grave sur son visage, elle posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Yumi qui rougit profondément.

- Yumi! Tu as ton anniversaire dans 1 semaine ! Déclara Sachiko en pressant ses lèvres contre le tissus du ventre de Yumi

- oui! Je sais! Répondit-Yumi

- voudrais-tu allez en week-end avec moi dans une source chaude? Demanda Sachiko

- bien sûre! Accepta t'elle

Ce ne fut que lorsque Sachiko fut repartie chez elle, que Yumi se rendit compte de la nature de l'invitation.

- oh! mon dieu! elle s'attend à ce que nous... dit-elle avant de rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et en plaçant s main sur sa bouche.

- que vais-je faire? Sachiko-sama ne m'invite pas pour qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, j'ai peur, mais je dois me ressaisir après tous je vais avoir 18 ans il est normal d'avoir ce genre de rapport une fois adulte! Pensa Yumi


	16. part2 chapitre 3

NDA : voir les précédentes

part 2 chapitre 3:

Fin de semaine, Sachiko donna rendez-vous à tous le monde dans le nouveau salon de thé chic qui venait d'ouvrir, la veille elle avait du refuser une invitation de Yumi prétextant une affaire importante à réglé pour l'entreprise de son grand-père, Yumi avait parus déçue mais la surprise que Sachiko lui réservait irait bien au delà de ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle venait de rentrez dans le salon ou toutes les filles étaient installée.

- ou es ma Yumi-chan? Demanda Sei tournant la tête comme pour la trouver

- elle n'est pas ici! Je ne l'ai pas invitée! Déclara Sachiko

- tu t'es disputée avec? Demanda Rei inquiète

- Bien sûr que non! Je vous ai fait venir ici pour le plan que j'ai mis au point pour l'anniversaire de Yumi! Expliqua t'elle

- je comprend mieux maintenant! Alors tu nous explique? Demanda Eriko

- je sais j'ai une idée, je me met toute nue dans un grand gâteau et lorsque Yumi arrive je saute du gâteau et je... commença Sei jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une gifle derrière sa tête

- idiote! Ce n'est pas le moment! Disputa Youko excédée par ce que Sei venait de dire.

- Sei! Je souhaiterais que tu cesses de fantasmer sur ma petite amie! Demanda calmement Sachiko, tous le monde la regarda le regard exorbité.

- répète ce que tu viens de dire je pense que je n'ai pas bien entendu! Déclara Rei

- Sei! Je souhaiterais que tu cesse de fantasmer sur ma petite amie! Répéta Sachiko sur le même ton

- petite amie? Répéta Yoshino

- je le savais! J'avais raison je dois être médium dans l'âme! Tu devrais me remercier! Déclara Sei en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Sachiko

- si tu ne retire pas ta main tous de suite tu auras la mienne dans la figure! Répondit Sachiko fermement mais toujours sur un ton calme, Sei retira son bras.

- félicitation! Depuis quand? Demanda Youko sincèrement heureuse de cette nouvelle

- depuis le jour du diplôme! Avoua Sachiko en rougissant

- ooohhh! Vous avez du en parcourir du chemin depuis hein? Petite coquine! Reprit Sei en souriant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Tous le monde baissa son regard gêné.

- Sei! Laisse-là ça ne te regarde pas! Parlons plutôt de la raison pour laquelle Sachiko nous à fait venir? Proposa Youko .

- je souhaiterais faire une fête pour l'anniversaire de Yumi, j'ai loué une auberge avec source chaude, j'ai dans l'idée de la demander en mariage! S'exclama Sachiko rougissant, tous le monde avala de travers en entendant ce qu Sachiko venait de dire.

- Sachiko n'est-ce pas un peu rapide? demanda Eriko

- Eriko à raison! Le mariage est quelques chose qui doit être réfléchit! Reprit Youko

- en plus avec tous le grand déménagement que tu fais je suis sûre que tu n'as encore jamais vue Yumi entièrement nue! Reprit Sei

Youko posa sa main sur son front pourquoi diable Sei disait toujours de tel ânerie!

Sachiko regarda posément tous le groupe.

- je sais que ça peut vous paraître précipité comme décision mais j'ai attendu Yumi toute ma vie , je veux plus que tout au monde être avec elle dans les bon comme dans les mauvais moments, je l'aime plus que tout au monde et sans elle la vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue, c'est grâce à elle si je trouve la force de me lever tous les moments quand je la regarde j'ai cette impression que rien ne peux m'arrêté même les pire difficulté! Expliqua Sachiko, c'était très émouvant .

- Sachiko! On sera avec toi! Déclara Rei

- merci les filles! Répondit Sachiko

- bon alors on se voit toute Samedi au soir en tenue de soirée

- Yumi ne sera pas au courant donc motus et bouche cousues! Je veux qu'elle soit très surprise! Prévint-elle.

Tous le monde partit sauf Sei, qui s'approcha de Sachiko

- Sei! Si c'est pour me sortir une stupidité je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre! Reprit Sachiko

- Sachiko! Je sais que tu rendra Yumi heureuse et que Yumi sera heureuse avec toi! Mais sache que si une seule fois Yumi pleure par ta faute je te le ferais regretter toutes ta vie! Maintenant réfléchis bien! Menaça Sei

- c'est tous réfléchis Sei! Mon plus grand bonheur est de voir Yumi heureuse! Dit-elle pas plus affolée que ça .

- bon alors! Tu veux que je te donne des conseils pour envoyer Yumi au 7ème ciel? Proposa Sei en reprenant son air idiot comme à son habitude.

- Sei! Tu ne changeras jamais! Reprit Sachiko en laissant Sei plantée là .

Yumi signait des papiers pour les autorisations du club, lorsqu'elle sentit les regard posé sur elle, elle leva les yeux d'un air perplexe.

- pourquoi me regardez-vous comme-ça? Demanda t'elle

- pour rien! On se disais juste que tu avais beaucoup changée! Répondit Yoshino ensuite elle partagèrent toutes un regard complice.

- Vous vous me cacher quelque chose? Demanda Yumi

- nous! Non! On oseraient pas! Reprit Noriko

- menteuse! Reprit Yumi

Pendant toutes la semaine elles avaient jouée avec leurs petites cachotteries, mais Yumi n'avait pas fait plus attention que cela elle était déjà assez préoccupée par ce qui allait probablement se passer entre-elles du week-end.

Le jeudi arriva rapidement, Yumi rejoint son casier afin de remettre ses chaussures et de repartir cher elle, quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle y trouva un sac à l'intérieur avec marqué dessus

- fais-en bonne usage

d'abord elle crue à Sachiko mais en Voyant l'écriture peu soignée elle pensa à Sei, cette fille l'étonnerais toujours comment avait-elle fait pour se procurer les clefs de son casier.

Yumi ouvrit le sac et devint rouge écrevisse, il contenait des sous vêtements sexy et des sex-toy , Yumi était tellement génée qu'elle voulu les jeté mais finalement elle les cacha dans son sac après tous peut-être en aurait-elle l'usage plus tard.

Le lendemain alors qu'elle priait Yumi sentit une humidité sur sa joue.

- Onee-sama!s'exclama t'elle

- Yumi! Je viendrais te chercher demain matin! Expliqua t'elle avant de partir.

Vendredi soir venu, Yumi était repartie plus tôt que prévu, elle fut arrétée par la petite première année Chiako.

- Yumi-sama! Puis-je vous parler? Demanda t'elle timidement

- bien sûr! Répondit Yumi

- j'ai entendu que vous aviez votre anniversaire, je vous admire beaucoup accepter mon cadeau s'il vous plaît! Déclara t'elle en tendant un petit paquet.

- merci j'accepte! Répondit-Yumi en le prenant, elle fut surprise non pas par l'originalité des biscuits qui n'avait pas l'air cuit mais plutôt par la sincérité de la première année, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'elle même 2 ans plus tôt, merci Chiako! Déclara t'elle


	17. part2 chapitre 4

NDA: Idem que toutes les NDA

part2 chapitre 4:

Samedi était enfin arrivé, Yumi avait beaucoup réfléchit et n'avait plus peur, ce quelle voulait c'était être avec sa bien aimée. Elle avait préparé un petits sac pour le week-end, elle se précipita à la porte descendant les escalier 2 par 2 pour ouvrir à Sachiko.

- bonjour! Sachiko! Je suis contente de ta voir! Dit-elle haletante d'avoir couru

- bonjour Yumi! Tu es prête? Demanda Sachiko

- oui! Je vais cherché mes affaire et j'arrive! prévint t'elle en courant pour aller chercher ses affaires. Les 2 femmes étaient à présent dans la voiture, regardant le paysage défilant, Yumi sentit Sachiko entrelacé leurs doigts et tourna sa tête

- Sachiko on arrivera quand? Demanda Yumi curieuse

- tu peux te reposer car nous n'arriverons pas avant la soirée, on va sur l'île Gôto , notre famille y possède une seconde résidence avec source chaude! expliqua Sachiko

- comment vas t'on s'y rendre? Demanda Yumi naïvement

- en bateau bien sur avec mon yacht privé! Déclara Sachiko avec l'évidence même . Juste au dessus d'elles survolaient les invités.

Tous devait être parfait, Sachiko laissa Yumi se reposer dans sa cabine, et lorsque celle-ci se réveilla il y avait une longue robe en soie de couleur Dorée et ou des motif en glitters doré y était cousus

Yumi lu le mot à voix haute.

- pendant que tu dormais j'ai déposé cette robe, met là, les femmes de service s'occuperont du reste, nous avons accosté je t'attend dans la salle principale ne t'inquiète pas le majordome est là pour t'y conduire, à bientôt, ta Sachiko qui t'aime plus que tous.

Les femmes de services entrèrent, elles étaient 4, elles se mirent automatiquement à déshabiller Yumi très génée de la situation. Elles lui nettoyèrent son corp la recouvrant ensuite d'une huile essentielle pour que sa peau sois douce, l'une d'entre elle voulu lui donner des sous vêtements mais Yumi allat chercher ceux qu'elle avait préparer pour cette occasion, un négligé sexy couleur lilas avec un string assortit et des portes jarretelles assortis eut aussi, un des cadeaux de Sei.

Ont l'habilla, la maquilla très légèrement et lui fit des boucle dans ses cheveux, on lui mit des boucle d'oreille en or et le collier qui allait avec et qui venait mourir dans le creux de sa poitrine, elle était méconnaissable une vrai beauté, une fois prête elle suivit le majordome jusqu'à la salle, là salle était à peine éclairée, juste une éclairage sur Sachiko qui portait une robe longue de couleur rouge bordeaux, elle était également maquillée et avait ses cheveux attaché en un chignon.

Sachiko s'avança vers Yumi et lui tendit la main , une musique très douce venait de commencer, une valse ( celle sur laquelle elle s'entraîne dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 1)

Yumi saisit la main de Sachiko qui là fit valser, les cours de dans de 2ème année lui avait réussit, qu'elle tendresse dans le couple qui dansaient un vrai bonheur pour les spectateurs, lorsque la valse fut terminée les lumière s'allumèrent autour d'elles.

- Surprise! Crièrent en choeur les filles, la famille de Sachiko et la famille de Yumi.

- vous toutes ici! Sachiko c'est toi qui as organisé ça? Demanda Yumi des larmes de joies dans ses yeux.

- oui! J'espère que ça te fais plaisir? Demanda Sachiko

- oh! Sachiko je t'aime tellement! Dit-elle mais elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'elle vit Sachiko mettre un genoux à terre et la regardé tendrement.

- Yumi, tu as changé ma ville, grâce à toi je suis devenue la femme la plus heureuse au monde, je suis prête à affronter toutes les tempêtes tant que je suis avec toi, je veux être là auprès de toi pour toujours, Yumi je t'aime, veux-tu devenir ma femme? Demanda t'elle en sortant une bague simple et très belle ( c'est romantique! ça me fait chialer tellement c'est émouvant)

Yumi ne put réprimer une larmes qui coula le long de sa jour et tomba par terre

- oui, ogasawara Sachiko! Je deviendrais ta femme! Dit-elle

Sachiko en pleura de joie tout en passant la bague au doigt de sa fiancée, tous le monde fut ému, tous heureux pour le bonheur de Sachiko et Yumi.

La fête battu son plein un tas de félicitation de décision pour le futur mariage fixé pour la fin de l'année scolaire de Yumi.

Lorsque tous le monde fut partit et que Sachiko et Yumi furent seule pour de bon.

Sachiko emmena Yumi à la salle de bain, une immense baignoire on aurait pu croire que c'était une piscine , directement reliée à une source d'eau chaude. Il y avait de la mousse dans le bain, et un fin et léger rideau transparent tout autour de la baignoire de marbre blanc, ainsi que 2 chaises longues et un nécessaire de toilette .

Yumi avait son coeur qui battait à tous rompre, Sachiko s'approcha doucement défaisant ses cheveux qui coulèrent comme une rivière noire jusque dans son dos, ensuite elle prit Yumi dans une étreinte, l'embrassant passionnément, descendant son baiser sur son cou tout en ouvrant la fermeture de la robe de Yumi avec ses mains, continuant à descendre et les épaules de Yumi et montant ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et en faisant glisser les bretelles fines de la robe qui tomba par terre. Sachiko attendit que Yumi fasse le même pour elle, Yumi porta ses lèvres brûlantes sur le sternum de Sachiko, elle défit la glissière et laissa tomber la robe. Les 2 femmes s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre pour admirer les même négligé en couleur différentes, Yumi en avait un Lilas, Sachiko un Rose claire.

- un cadeau e Sei-sama? Demanda Sachiko

- oui! Il faudra qu'on la remercie! Répondit Yumi. Sachiko saisit rapidement Yumi l'embrassant avec un désir ardent enlevant chaque vêtements qui recouvrait la peau de Yumi, Yumi faisait le même avec ceux de Sachiko. Sachiko descendit sa bouche au sein de Yumi léchant son mamelon, elle traça le chemin jusqu'à ce que le bord du string de Yumi arrive à sa bouche, elle leva les yeux à Yumi.

- Vas-y Sachiko! Déclara Yumi dans un ton sexy et ardent, tous son corp brûlait .

Sachiko pinça les cordes du côtés du string le faisant doucement glisser jusqu'à ses pieds, admirant le maillot parfaitement épilé de Yumi, elle plaça un baisé sur le pubis de sa petite amie, Yumi ne put se retenir à lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, ensuite elle fit glisser le string de Sachiko doucement. Sachiko là mena dans l'eau à bonne température du bain, frottant le gant de toilette sur tous le corp de Yumi tous en se délectant des sons mélodieux de Yumi qui parvenaient à son oreilles, Yumi apprécia les mouvement de leurs corps perdu au désir de l'autre, elle lava intégralement Sachiko. Sachiko amena Yumi à se coucher sur la chaise longue, elle l'embrassa et descendit toutes son attentions sur chaque pouce de Yumi pour enfin se concentrer sur son but ultime, elle décolla les cuisses de Yumi et enfonça sa tête à l'intérieur pour avoir un accès à l'intimité de Yumi, ensuite elle lécha l'intérieur de chaque cuisse avant de séparer les lèvres et d'y entrer sa langue, Yumi avait attrapé les cheveux de Sachiko et les serraient très fort tant ce qui parcourait son corp la faisait être en transe, Sachiko lécha plus fougueusement et plus vite, elle y mit plus de pression et lorsqu'elle sentit que Yumi allait atteindre enfin son premier point culminant, elle arrêta relevant la tête.

- Sachiko? Pourquoi as-tu arrêter ? Demanda Yumi

- tu as une pressions entre les jambes? Demanda t'elle souriant moqueusement

- oui! Répondit Yumi ans un ton languissant

- tu veux que je te soulage? Demanda t'elle

- oui s'il te plaît! Dit Yumi perdant son souffle

- je n'ai rien entendu! Dit-elle

- oui! Fais-le Sachiko! Cria t'elle

Sachiko se déplaça et mit sa région génitale en face de celle de Yumi, elle se mit à donner de petite pression de haut en bas, Yumi ne pouvait plus attendre elle se mit aussi à bouger.

- plus vite! Sachiko plus fort! Supplia t'elle , elle se sentit envahir de spasme quelque chose d'inimaginable, elle creusa ses ongles dans le dos de Sachiko renversa sa tête en arrière .

- ooooh!ouuuiiii Saaaaccchhhiiikkkooo! cria t'elle malgré le petit pincement qu'elle ressentit en même temps.

Yumi reposa ensuite sa tête sur le dos de la chaise longue essayant de reprendre son souffle, Sachiko la regarda en souriant, elle venait de donner son premier orgasme à Yumi, Sachiko nettoya ensuite l'intérieur des cuisses de Yumi car il y avait un peu de sang.

Les 2 filles s'entrelacèrent et s'endormir profondément fatiguée par leurs activités.


	18. épilogue

NDA: idem que les autres

voici le dernier chapitre j'espère que vous aurez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire?

Part2 chapitre 5:

Yumi sentit un frisson sur tous son corp, elle se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver Sachiko mais son amante n'était plus dans la pièce, elle rougit en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle regarda la feuille de papier coincée en dessous d'un verre d'eau et la lu

- tu dormais si bien que je n'avais pas le courage de te réveiller, suit les pétales de rose et tu me retrouvera pour que nous prenions ensemble notre petit déjeuné.

Yumi regarda dans la pièce, pas de trace de vêtements ou de peignoir qui aurait pu couvrir son corp, elle passa sa tête dans l'entrée de la porte de la pièce mais ne vit personne la demeure avait l'air complètement vide.

Yumi n'avant pas le choix sortit de la pièce nue comme un vers et suivit la traînée de rose, elle monta les escaliers et entra dans une chambre, il y avait un lit et Sachiko y était couchée nue le corp couvert de crème fraîche et avec un ruban rouge qui passait à sa taille.

- bonjour mon amour et joyeux anniversaire! Lança t'elle

- bonjour Sachiko! Répondit Yumi en admirant la beauté de sa fiancée

- tu viens ouvrir ton cadeaux et savourer ton gâteau? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi monta sur le lit embrassa Sachiko sur les lèvres redescendit puis lécha là crème fraîche qu'il y avait sur ses mamelons, descendit jusqu'au ruban en posant de petits baisé fiévreux sur le ventre de Sachiko et défit le ruban avec ses dents, ensuite elle continua à descendre jusqu'à l'intimité de Sachiko goûtant tous .

- YYYuuuuummmmmmiiiiiiii! Avait crié Sachiko en arcan son corp couvert de sueur, Yumi là regardait elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, elle aimait la prononciation de son prénom dans de tel action.

Sachiko et Yumi était devenue des amantes tendre l'une envers l'autres, jamais un plis venait tendre leurs fronts, un haussement de voix n'était pas toléré dans le paradis des 2 jeunes fille.


End file.
